Acceptance
by FeralElektra
Summary: Alternate Season. Martha declined the offer. The Doctor meets a girl in a graveyard, the world nearly ends. Jack comes back onto the scene. Many adventures all housed within this fic!
1. New Eyes part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Doctor Who programme. All i own is the characters from my imagination (Katy etc.)

A/N: As you will see...Martha said no to his offer. This is an alternate Season 3 I guess.

* * *

She was just sitting there. She'd been sitting in the same position on the same stool for what seemed like forever. At least to her it felt like that. How many thoughts were racing through her head? She'd lost count.

"Excuse me Miss?" An elderly gentleman said tentatively. The girl shook her head slightly, startled, as she tried to clear her mind of her previous thoughts.

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own there, can I help?" she replied, glancing around, if her boss caught her daydreaming _again _she would surely be fired. The elderly man smiled and placed a newspaper next to the till.

"Just this today," he said warmly. "Oh and I'll have a bag if you have one." The shop girl smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She scanned the paper and placed in it a bag. The customer paid and left. She sighed. Would life always be this boring? She ached for something to spice up her life. She was a small town girl, yet she craved a big city, a new start. At 18 it was quite unlikely for any of that to happen any time soon. 'There's always university' she thought to herself. And it was true, only 6 months and she'd be off to university, to a new life, away from college, away from her boring weekend job. She glanced at her watch, and smiled to herself. Her shift was over.

"I'm off," She announced to one of her work friends. He nodded and waved. She headed upstairs to her locker and left the building as soon as she could. She reached into her bag for her mobile and found she had a voice message. She frowned and called her voice mail.

"You have one new message." She found herself rolling her eyes at that; of course she had a new message, that's why she had rung.

"Hey Katy, it's me, Lea. Anyway, we need to catch up girl; I haven't seen you for ages. There's a new club opening tonight. Up for it? Ring me ASAP! Laters." Katy smiled and made a mental note to ring her best friend back. Right now she had to have something to do.

She headed away from the High Street, towards a quieter, older part of the town. She came here often, as did so many people these days. It had all changed after the war. The War. That was the crux of the situation. The whole world had changed after the war. So many causalities, so many deaths. Earth had no part in the war; it was between to alien races, both seemingly robotic. Rumours circulated about a secret government agency that was to blame, but of course the government had denied it. It didn't help that most of the MP's had been killed in the war, as had many civilians. Katy herself had lost half her family as well as some of her friends. But the world moved on. Katy carried on walking until she came to her destination. The Graveyard.

* * *

The Doctor found himself in a graveyard; he looked back at his beloved Tardis and shook his head slowly. _Just what I need_ he thought to himself. _Even more time to reflect. Great. _But he had to smile; his Tardis knew what was good for him. He sat down on one of the benches determined not to think about anything. He'd had companions since, there was Donna and then Martha, but they had both refused to accompany him, even after he showed them the universe. _Humans,_ he rolled him eyes slightly_ make that Women. _All he had wanted was the company, being alone just reminded him of his loss. Poor Rose. His beautiful Rose. _She's with her family, she's happy._ He told himself, he found himself sating this mantra over and over again, as much to convince himself as to remind him: she'd not alone. _But I am, _he thought bitterly. Of course he couldn't ever be angry with Rose. She'd sacrificed herself for the world, two universes. She was everything he could have asked for. He laughed slightly, imagining Donna in Rose's situation; they'd have all been dead. The goodbye had been heart wrenching. He hadn't been able to say the words he longed to tell her, to let her know she wasn't just another companion, though he did love all of them. He felt a tear run down his unshaven face.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" A soft voice asked him. He dared himself to hope it was Rose. He looked at the source of the voice: a young woman, a little younger than his Rose. His hearts dropped in disappointment, but he quickly smiled.

"Yes I am, just thinking things over," This seemed to satisfy the young woman's curiosity, she nodded, pushing her brown hair away from her eyes. It was windy, the Doctor noted, having only just noticed it. He looked into the girl's face, her eyes seemed so sad, he could tell she'd been crying. "What about you? You look upset."

"I've had better days," she replied honestly. "This graveyard seems to hold half the people I've ever met." The Doctor was shocked, horrified even. She sat down on the bench next to him. "It was the war that killed them, the robots, metallic men, whatever you want to call them." She answered the unasked question, a tear sliding down her cheek. She looked at the strange man, wondering why she was talking about it; she usually tried to keep it to herself. "I guess it affected us all?"

"You could say that," He answered levelly. He stared at the ground. "I lost someone I love. Loved. No I still love her." The girl nodded, shifting her position slightly. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, each lost in thought.

"I should really go," the girl said slowly. "But it was nice to meet you, in a graveyard of all places." The Doctor smiled slightly at the comment.

"I've met some of the nicest people in graveyards, there's nothing wrong with graveyards."

"Yet there's nothing right with them either." The girl sighed. "I'm Katy by the way."

"The Doctor," he replied.

"That's not a name," Katy replied slowly.

"I guess not by human standards, but that's my name." he countered. "Where are we?"

"In a graveyard?" she asked confused.

"But where? Which country? Are we near London?"

"Um, we're two hours away from London. This is in Norfolk."

"Oh," he replied. "I've never been here before."

"That's probably a good thing," the girl said laughing, trying to work out how the man didn't know where he was. He smiled at her as she waved and turned to go.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. It does get better, this was just the opening. And ask any questions if any spring to mind. 


	2. New Eyes part 2

Heres chapter two, the action will happen shortly! Please review, let me know what you think...

* * *

"Hey Leanne," Katy said into her phone. "Sorry it took so long to call you back."

"It's cool Kat," her friend replied, as loud as ever, Katy smiled slightly. "You went to the graveyard again didn't you?" she didn't answer her friend's question. "Its not healthy Kat, its time you moved on."

"I don't think I can come out tonight," she blurted. She cringed as she said it, that wasn't the way she wanted to tell her friend.

"Katy, you need to move on," Leanne repeated. "You were a different person before it happened."

"I know, I know, I'm just not ready to move on." Katy replied, walking towards the High Street again. She watched all the passers by, watching them all smile and joke, genuinely enjoying their time shopping. She wished she could feel that without the extra guilt that came with it. The guilt was more than just a survivor's guilt. It was stronger than it as well.

"Just call me later, if you change your mind." Katy nodded, then realised her friend couldn't see it. She agreed and hung up. Her thoughts drifted back to the man in the graveyard. The Doctor as he called himself. She knew he was in a lot of pain, and she wanted to help him, to get lost in someone else's problems, but she doubted she would ever see him again; after all he was clearly slightly unstable.

* * *

The Doctor had watched her retreating form before walking slowly back to his Tardis. He had gotten a weird feeling in the graveyard, but he couldn't figure out what it was, or if he was imagining it. It had been nice talking to someone about his feelings. Martha hadn't understood, there was only a slight amount of sympathy there. Donna was lost in her own problems for the most part, rightly so. He decided to hang around for a bit, to try to figure out why he got a weird feeling from the graveyard. It was more than just his personal loss, wasn't it?

He reached the Tardis door and unlocked it. He went inside, going straight over to the consol, flipping a few switches as he did. This usually soothed him, but not this time. He glanced around the Tardis; it was so quiet in there. No companion to lighten his mood, no one to stop. He sighed and went back outside. _May as well explore. _He took time studying the graveyard, after all that's where he felt the slight trembles in the ground. But after an extensive search he couldn't pinpoint the source. He sighed and walked down the path towards a car park then on into the town.

* * *

She didn't want to go home, it was just her and her dad their now. Her mum and older brother were back in the graveyard; her younger brother was in a psychiatric unit an hour away. Her friend was right though, before the war she'd been carefree, independent and a warm hearted person. Now she was a shell of that person, she distanced herself from people. She didn't want the heartbreak of losing anyone else. It was melodramatic; she knew, her dad constantly told her to just hold her head up. No one seemed to get it, except that strange man in the graveyard. The Doctor. He seemed to know what she meant. She found herself back in the town centre, and decided to just wonder around. Areas of the town were rebuilt after it had been damaged by the fighting. The papers always focused on London and the other major cities, they forgot about the towns and villages that were damaged. Everywhere was affected. She carried on walking aimlessly, smiling at a few of the faces she knew. She walked passed the shop she worked at; she'd only left it an hour before, her pace increased so as not to be seen by her work colleagues.

She turned another corner and stopped short as she heard what seemed to be a girls scream, she ran in the direction she thought it came from, hoping it was just another annoying teenager messing around.

She rounded a corner and gasped in surprise, she had been right, it was a teenager, but she wasn't messing around. The girl, who seemed younger than Katy had her back against the wall as a group of tall black shadows cornered her. _Oh my god,_ Katy thought, _what the hell can I do? _The 'shadows' seemed to be at least 8' tall, they looked at solid as a normal person in Katy's eyes, they were shaped like a normal person as well, all that was really different was the fact that they were pure opaque shadow. She walked towards the group, all sense of her own safety forgotten for the moment.

"Ha' ya got a light?" she asked, putting on the extreme Norfolk accent found in the town. She had somehow managed to grow up with only a hint of the accent. The girl just stared at her like she was crazy. Katy still had no clear idea what she was doing; she was just trying to get the other girl safe. "Oh come on, one of ya has to ha' a light?" Katy kept her face as neutral as possible as the shadow men turned to face her, though it was impossible to tell exactly where they were looking. She arched her brow in question and nodded at the girl, still trying to get her out of there. The girl smiled faintly and ran in the opposite direction. The shadows noticed this and growled in unison. Katy gulped and began to walk backwards as they started to close in on her. _Who's going to save me? _She asked herself.


	3. New Eyes part 3

The 'Chifu' are pronounced Chi-fu if anybody wondered...

Thank you to IndeMaat for the review.

* * *

A girl screamed. _That's more like it, _The Doctor thought happily. _Some action._ He hurried off towards the direction of the scream, dropping his ice cream in the rush. He found himself at the mouth of an alley. He found his way barred by a security gate near the mouth of the alley. Without thinking he pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the padlock. The sonic light buzzed for a few seconds before an audible click sounded, he pocketed the screwdriver and jogged towards the source of noise. The sound of a girl sobbing drifted towards him, and he increased his pace assuming it was the same girl. The alley broadened out into a car park, lined by the backs of countless shops. The Doctor stopped jogging as he took in the scene in front of him. He had been conscious of the fact that it could be a normal human crime taking place, but was not disappointed by the sight of a group of solid, opaque shadows. The group had cornered a young blonde, and were trying to close the gap. Another girl, this one had brunette hair, was edging towards the group. She paused for a few seconds, took a deep breath and strode over to the 'shadows.'

"Ha' ya got a light?" she asked. The Doctor recognised the voice but the accent seemed wrong. It took him a second to realise that it was Katy in front of him. He saw her motion to the other girl, who was looking at her like she was crazy. The blonde slowly nodded and ran out of the car park, straight passed the Doctor, without looking back. "I asked a question, Mate." He noticed that Katy's voice wasn't as confident as it had been; it seemed that that was as far as Katy's plan went. The 'shadows' started moving towards Katy in the same way they had the blonde girl. _Time to step in I think._

"Well, this looks nice," The Doctor said loudly. He swaggered towards the group, stopping when he was level with Katy. "But let me guess, my invitation got lost in the post?"

"What are you doing?" Katy asked. "Get out of here!"

"Well as tempting as that is," he replied. "I'll stay, always loved a good party." He grinned at the brunette, and then turned his attention to the 'shadows.' "Who are you?"

"We are the Chifu," a single 'shadow' spoke with the voice of many.

"Oh! No way," The Doctor said his voice full of excitement and his eyes wide. "The Chifu are extinct. Your planet was destroyed in the Time War."

"Our planet was destroyed, but we survived, we few who were exiled long before."

"I heard about this," The Doctor said. He glanced down at Katy, who looked lost. "It's very rare that anyone gets exiled from their home planet. It takes a serious crime or threats to have a planetary organisation take action. What did you do? Kill a Royal family member?"

"We needed action. It was not provided."

"Why are you here?"

"We claim the right for a homeland." The voices said. "This planet shall be ours."

"This planet is occupied," The Doctor countered.

"That is no matter to us."

"It is also defended." Any remaining humour had left his voice.

"We do not fear humans."

"Well it's lucky I'm not a human then." Katy quickly looked up at the Doctor. Was he serious? She backed away from him. The Chifu seemed to react similarly.

"Then what…?"

"A Time Lord."

"You lie; Time Lord's were killed in the Time War, along with the Chifu."

"Well as you can see, I'm very much alive," He moved his hand to his chest. "Yup, both hearts are still beating."

"Both?" Katy repeated weakly.

"I warn you now, I will stop you." The Doctor informed the Chifu. The Chifu turned away and disappeared from sight. The Doctor turned to go back up the alleyway he emerged from. Katy put her hand on his arm, he turned back to face her and noticed the look of half concealed fear in her eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked him.

"I need to find out exactly what they are doing. Then I need to end it."

"On your own?"

"Yes," he replied.

"All by yourself?" she asked sadly.

"Unless you want to…you could help." She nodded slowly, her mind going over what had just taken place. Could she help him? She asked herself. The least she could was try; after all he had just saved her life.

"Okay," she said simply and The Doctor smiled at her. He guided her back towards the Tardis, waiting for the flurry of questions he knew were inevitable. They walked through the now deserted town. _The shops must have all shut, _Katy thought. _But that means we were in that alley for at least half an hour. _She looked up at the Doctor.

"Just run it by me again, what's going on?"

"The shortened version: the Chifu are aliens, they want Earth as their own planet. By doing this they will either kill all the previous life on this planet or they will turn the human race into a slave race."

"So nothing good then?"

"Not for the human race, no." He stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "But I was serious when I said I would stop them." She nodded again, feeling that she'd nodded more today than she had over the last few months.

"Were you serious when you said you weren't human?"

"Yes," he replied, she frowned slightly.

"So the two hearts thing wasn't a sick joke?" He smiled and shook his head. They started walking again; Katy noted they were heading somewhere unexpected. "Why are we going to the graveyard?"

"Because that's where the Tardis is," he said simply.

"The what?"

"Time and relative dimensions in space," he explained, she looked at him blankly. "Let's just say it's my ship. Last one in the universe."

"Just out of interest, the robot war…?"

"They weren't technically robots," he told her. "The War was between the Daleks and the Cybermen. They both wanted Earth for themselves."

"Oh," she said simply. It had been aliens that killed her family and friends, and here she was helping an alien. _To save earth, _she justified. "Is that the war you mentioned back there?"

"No that was a different war; Earth wasn't greatly affected by the Time War. That one was between the Time Lords and the Daleks, others were involved as well."

"This is a lot to take in," she replied. "A few hours ago I was happy thinking that it had been a war of robots."

"You weren't happy," it was a statement, nothing else. The Doctor looked into her eyes intensely "I saw you mourning earlier; I can see the pain and guilt in your eyes and your soul." Katy looked at the ground.

"I know, that wasn't what I meant," her voice thick with sadness, slowly giving way to anger. The Doctor frowned; he hadn't meant to upset her. "I just meant I believed that they were robots. I was never happy about it, my family were ripped away, how could I be happy?" She started walking again, she didn't really know where they were going but she headed towards the open gate of the graveyard. She hadn't meant to tell the Doctor about her family that had been an accident, a provoked accident. She could hear the Doctor start walking again; she felt his hand touch her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know," she smiled weakly. "The pain's still raw though." She felt her eyes fill up and was determined that the Doctor wouldn't see her cry. He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

* * *

Thanks for reading and review please : )


	4. New Eyes part 4

**Hey, this is the new chapter...please rate!**

* * *

Katy moved out of the hug after a minute or two. Now was not a time to be weak, she realised that. The Doctor smiled at her encouragingly and walked through the graveyard towards a big blue police box.

"That's new," Katy said, following the Doctor. "I haven't seen it here before."

"Yes, it's only been here since this morning." The Doctor replied. Katy glanced over at him, he hadn't been in town long enough to notice new things.

"You're telling me that this has something to do with your space ship? What was it, a Tetris?"

"Tardis," he corrected. "And that is it yes."

"This is your space ship?" she repeated. "This is your amazing futuristic ship? A Police Box from the 50's?"

"It's what's on the inside that counts." The Doctor replied, unlocking the Tardis door. "Take a look."

"There can't be much on the inside in that thing."

"What the-?" She said. She walked around the outside of it and back to the door. She walked over the threshold and glanced around. The Doctor half smiled. "It-How? How can the inside be bigger? That's not possible"

"Humans! Always the same reaction," He said, mainly to himself. "Time Lord Science: it's bigger on the inside."

"That's not possible." She repeated. The Doctor shrugged and shut the door. He walked over to the control consol and typed in the data he picked up earlier. Katy was still looking round the room. She walked to the centre and looked at the consol. It was completely alien to her; she couldn't understand it at all. She finally sat down on one of the chairs. "Talk about information overload." She whispered.

"Still want to help?" The Doctor asked, fearing she would say no and run out of the Tardis. Instead she looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"Of course, I'm not gonna let a bit of alien weirdness to stop me," she replied. "No offence or anything."

"None taken," he grinned and turned back to the screen. "Now let's figure out what they're up to. How long have they been here?"

"Why are you asking me?" she replied, how would she know? The Doctor was the expert on aliens.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? Any weird or unusual events?"

"No, not really, I mean it's just a small town." She thought about the last few weeks, trying to think of anything that could help. "There was…I heard someone say something about shadows moving on there own, and shadows being there when the sun wasn't out."

"Hmm, they've been careless, which means they're overconfident. I'm going to scan the graveyards again."

"Why?" Katy asked, this was all moving a little too fast.

"When I first came to the graveyard, only a little while before I met you, I felt something was wrong. All sorts of vibes and feelings felt off." She nodded and watched at the Doctor initiated a scan on the Tardis consol. "While the Tardis scans the area we should probably have a look around the town, search for any alien technology. I'm convinced that there is some sort of device feeding the Chifu power, probably from a ship just outside the atmosphere. The Tardis is searching for the ship."

"What happens when we find them, or it?"

"We end it."

"You keep saying that, but how? Why?"

"It's the only way to stop them destroying this planet. And as for how, we'll just have to see what we find."

"You're making this up as we go? That's comforting." The Doctor grinned at her and led her back outside of the Tardis.

"Oh, but the best plans in the universe were those that were spontaneous!" Katy jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say," She followed the Doctor as he did a quick lap of the graveyard. She noticed he had a weird shaped metal stick in his hand and he held it as if he was using it to scan the area. "Urgh, what's that in your hand?"

"This?" he asked innocently pointing his hand at the stuck. Katy nodded. "It's my sonic screwdriver."

"Why's it a screwdriver?" she asked.

"It just is," he replied shortly. "And before you ask: no I don't have any other tool type items, no laser spanner, and no drill ray." He remembered Martha commenting about the spanner and smiled slightly.

"I wasn't going to," she replied defensively. She figured that they would be searching the graveyard for a while and decided to sit on the bench she had found the Doctor on earlier that day. "I'll be over there."

"And miss out on all the fun?"

"Uh huh, I'll leave that all to you." As soon as she sat down, Katy could feel the familiar sadness wash over her. If she turned her head slightly to the left she would be able to see the group of headstones that belonged to her loved ones. She resisted the urge to look over at them; instead she watched the Doctor's progress.

* * *

The Doctor roamed the graveyard, knowing there was something he was missing. He glanced over to the bench Katy had been sitting on for nearly an hour and saw she was laid across the bench asleep. He smiled at the sight and hurried back to the Tardis, hoping the scan had revealed something he had missed.

"Aha," he said happily as he read the screen in front of him. He had missed something and it was close by. He memorized the location and went back outside the Tardis. Katy hadn't moved at all. He bounded over to where the Tardis had located the device and saw that it was a grave. He pulled a face, he had all sorts of morals about digging up dead people, they should just be left alone in his eyes. He spared a brief thought for the time he was willing to give the Gelth the dead bodies to live in. Rose had been so against that. He glanced back at the sleeping girl and decided he had better wake her up and explain it to her. He walked over her and shook her gently.

"Katy, I found something," The Doctor said softly. Katy woke up and moved into a sitting position. She looked at the Doctor for almost a full minute and then blinked and shook her head as if to clear it.

"What?" she asked, she had never been a good person to have a conversation with when she had only just awoken.

"I found where the source of the disturbance is," he told her patiently. Katy nodded slightly, a little more aware.

"Where is it?"

"Um, it's actually in the graveyard…buried in a grave according to the scan."

"You're joking right?" Katy said. _What kind of sick person would dig up a grave to bury a device?_

"Unfortunately not," he replied. "This means that to find out what it is I will have to dig up that grave over there." He pointed over his shoulder. Katy froze.

"Which grave exactly?" she asked, hoping with all of her being that he hadn't pointed to where she thought he had.

"That one over there," The Doctor said walking back over to it, he stopped and read the writing as Katy approached. "It belongs to one Grace Wilson."

"I know." Katy said quietly. "That's my mother's grave. My surname is Wilson." The Doctor looked up at her sharply. He saw that she was completely sincere.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. "I'm so sorry, but I **have** to find that device."

"No," Katy said, tears building up in her eyes. "No, that's just wrong. This whole thing, it's just sick. I bet Jay put you up to this. Well ha-ha it's not funny." Tears were now flowing from her eyes. "There's no way I'm letting you dig up my mums grave."

"I understand that this isn't fair, but the world could end very shortly if I don't stop it. The only way to stop it is to break their power source. And that's in her grave." He walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. "If there was another way I wouldn't hesitate to take it." She nodded her head slightly; she really didn't have a choice. The Doctor took that as her agreement and went back into the Tardis, partly to give Katy time and partly because he needed to find a spade.


	5. New Eyes part 5

**Here we are, part 5!**

* * *

The Doctor walked out of the Tardis carrying a torch in one hand and a spade in the other. He felt awful for having to do what he was about to do. He really wished there was another way; no one deserves to watch as their loved ones body is dug up. He lent the spade against the bench Katy had gone back to. She looked up at him sadly.

"You don't have to stay here and watch this," The Doctor told her softly.

"I know, but…" Katy started. "I can't not be here; it'd be like turning my back on her."

"I understand," he replied. He picked the spade back up and walked to the grave. Katy closed her eyes as he began digging, she may feel the need to stay but she didn't want to see her mother's grave be defiled.

After a quarter of an hour the Doctor asked Katy to hold the flashlight for him as it had become too dark to see. Katy had gone to the Doctor's side at once, even though she didn't want to see how deep he had gotten. She stood there, her mind full of thoughts. _How am I going to explain this to my dad? _She asked herself.

"Ok, I think we're at the coffin," The Doctor announced, breaking Katy out of her thoughts. She gulped and looked down at the coffin. "You don't have to-" The Doctor started again.

"Its fine," Katy said firmly. Maybe she needed the closure.

"If you're sure," The Doctor dropped his spade and bent down to lift up the lid. He looked back up at Katy. "Can you point the light straight down here?" Katy obeyed and watched as the Doctor started to lift the coffin lid. Once it was fully open the Doctor looked up in shock. "It's empty."

"Of course it is," Katy said sadly. "Try fitting a robot into a coffin made for a human." The Doctor raised his brow slightly.

"You made it sound like there was a body in there."

"It's still her grave," Katy said stubbornly.

"You said 'robot', you're talking about a 'cyber suit' aren't you?"

"If that's what they're called, yes." Katy felt tears ready to fall, but she held them back.

"I'm sorry." Katy nodded at him. He went back to searching the coffin. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it.

"Here we are," he said, pulling out the cushioned head rest. He pulled it apart to reveal what looked like the inside of a computer. _That must be the device,_ Katy thought to herself. The Doctor hoisted himself out of the open grave and crouched down on the ground. "This is where they've been drawing their power from."

"But how? They're shadows, not robots."

"Yes, but electricity has a lot of energy doesn't it? Energy for the taking." The Doctor replied. Katy nodded, that did make sense in a way.

"Does this help us?"

"Well let's see," The Doctor said, looking closely at the device. "Now if I were to press this button right here…"

"Stop," a voice echoed. The Doctor and Katy spun around to see who had interrupted them. Katy had a horrible feeling she knew who had.

"I told you I was going to stop you," The Doctor said to the three Chifu standing next to her mother's grave. He pressed the button he had shown Katy and waited for a second. Surely enough, the Chifu began to fade. The Doctor grinned.

"Urgh, Doctor…" Katy said as she looked at him. It seemed to her that his legs had disappeared. The Doctor turned to face her and his face fell.

"That's not part of the plan," he said. Katy looked down at herself and realised she was fading too. She grabbed onto the Doctor's arm and clung to him as they both started to fade, just as the Chifu were. _Oh my God,_ she thought _I'm going to die.

* * *

_

The next thing Katy knew was that she was sitting in a really uncomfortable position. She started to move her body into a better position when she realised she couldn't. Her arms were bound to the wall behind her back, so tight she could move her upper body. She panicked.

"Doctor," she called out. "Doctor, are you there?"

She thought she heard something in the room with her, but she couldn't see anything. Either something had happened to her eyes or the room was in complete darkness. She hoped it was the latter. She tried to loosen her restraints but it only caused her more pain.

"Ouch," she cried.

"Try not to move," a calm voice told her.

"Doctor?" Katy asked, relieved.

"Yes, it's me," he replied.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, well it turns out I made a slight error," the Doctor said. "Turns out the 'off' button was actually an 'I'm ready to come home' button. We've been teleported to one of their ships." Katy sucked in a breath.

"We're trapped on one of their ships?"

"Yup, I think its somewhere near Pluto."

"Oh that makes me feel better."

"Well it should," The Doctor said matter-of-factly. "We could have been trapped in the galaxy Z38-0. That wouldn't have been pleasant."

"Why can't I see anything?" Katy asked, trying to change the subject.

"You're wearing a device that puts a sort of blanket over your eyes. You feel the pressure on your temples? That's the device. The Chifu stole the technology from another species."

"Are you wearing one?"

"No, I disabled mine."

"Can't you disable mine?" Katy asked hopefully. She was fed up of not being able to see.

"Not until I manage to get through these bindings." The Doctor was struggling to get his hands out of them. He had easily been able to manipulate the technology in the device, he had aged it to the point that it crumbled away. The bindings were harder as he couldn't see them. Katy waited, but her patience was slipping. The day had been an emotional roller coaster for her; all she wanted to do was crawl into her own bed and sleep for the rest of her life. "Almost there." The Doctor fell back into silence as he tried to loosen the bindings; he knew they were not as tight as they had been which gave him some room to move around. He glanced over at Katy and saw her blindly staring around the room. He felt a pang of guilt for getting her into this mess. Before he had any more chance to free himself he heard the door slide open and two Chifu walked into the room. He tried to make his eyes look unfocused; hoping the Chifu wouldn't notice his device had been broken. He watched as their captors looked at the pair of them and walk over to Katy. They untied her bindings and hefted her to her feet.

"Doctor?" Katy said. "That is you, isn't it? What's going on?"

"Let go of her!" The Doctor shouted as he heard Katy whimper slightly as the Chifu took hold of her upper arms. The harsh realisation that it wasn't the Doctor saving her sunk in ignored his outburst and continued out of the room. The door closed and the Doctor was left alone, with a larger sense of guilt than before. He struggled twice as hard with his restraints.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffy here! Let me know what you think! That means reviewing, people!**


	6. New Eyes part 6

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed : )**

* * *

The Chifu dragged Katy around for what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes. Katy still couldn't see anything but her hearing told her they had entered a larger room. The Chifu let go of her and she fell to the ground, seemingly unable to support her own weight. She felt something cold touch the sides of her face, she leaned away from it slightly. She sighed in relief as her vision was restored to her. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes and saw one of the aliens leaning down in front of her. It then stood up and nodded to a larger group of Chifu and began to walk away from her. Katy tried to stand up and was grateful to find that her legs didn't give out beneath her; she glanced at her arms and saw her wrists were raw from the restraints and her upper arms were already starting to bruise. She looked up at the group of aliens in front of her and waited; she was still shaking in fear but refused to show any other signs of it. Her patience finally left her.

"What do you want?" she asked. The Chifu looked at her but didn't answer. Katy walked towards them slowly. "Look, just tell me what you want with me."

"You are not important," the voices still freaked her out. "You are a means to an end."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, her fear rising up a notch. They didn't answer her, instead they stalked towards her. She gulped and backed away from there, her mind flashing back to the alleyway. _At least,_ she thought _we'll finally see why they were cornering people._

She felt her back slam against the wall and she swore. She had nowhere to run now. She looked around her to see if there was anything she could use to defend herself whilst silently praying the Doctor would save her somehow. She didn't know if he could, she just knew they were wary of him. Plus he had saved her last time.

"What do you need?" she asked them. "What's so important?"

"We need your knowledge of earth." The voices told her. Katy felt slightly relieved, that wasn't so bad. "And to have that we need your soul." _Oh crap,_ she thought.

* * *

The Doctor had managed to release himself after a few minutes more of struggling. He jumped up as soon as he could and stretched out his aching limbs. He calculated they had been aboard the Chifu ship for over 3 hours, most of the time Katy had been unconscious, but the Doctor hadn't, teleportation had long ago ceased affecting him. He walked to the door and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed in at the door and pressed the button down.

"Oh come on," he said, he felt he had to hurry. "What's taking you so long?" he asked his screwdriver. The doors began opening and he was through them before they were even half way open. He ran down the long corridor, although he wasn't certain of the layout of the ship, he vaguely knew where to go. All ships started to look the same to him.

He wasn't sure why they had taken Katy instead of himself. If it was knowledge they were after, it was him they should have taken. He had the greater experience and the longer life span. He hurried through a room with a small group of the aliens in. He smiled and waved at them.

"Don't mind me," he said cheerfully. "I'm just taking the scenic route." He continued through the room and out of the door on the other side of the room. After a few more corridors he came upon a set of larger more ornate doors and stopped in front of them.

He knocked on them loudly and strolled inside. He looked around the large chamber. He noticed the Chifu had formed a tight circle in the centre of the chamber. What worried the Doctor most was that they were chanting.

"Hello again," he said. "I got a little lonely and thought I would come and have a chat." The Chifu turned to face him and he smiled at them brightly. His face darkened as he saw what was in the middle of the circle. They had put bindings on Katy again and she was lying in the centre of the circle, not moving. From where the Doctor was standing he could tell she was paler than before. "What have you done to her?" He demanded.

"The process has begun."

"What process? What are you doing?"

"It has begun." The Doctor almost growled in frustration. He walked towards the group, trying to get a closer look. Then he walked into something solid. And it hurt, a lot. The Doctor looked around wildly and reached out his hand. A pulse of blue energy leapt out at his hand. They had a force field running around them. The Doctor frowned. He walked to the side to see how far it stretched and was annoyed to see it ran the length of the chamber. The Chifu laughed and turned their backs on the Time Lord. They started their chant again and began moving in a circle. The Doctor ran to one of the walls and searched for an access panel. He spotted one and rushed to it, taking his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. He aimed it at the terminal and quickly read all the information that flashed across the screen. His face grew darker still as he saw what the Chifu were intending to do. He glanced over in their direction, and then focused all of his attention to finding the force fields off switch. After a few more seconds he found it and turned the power off. He ran straight towards the circle of chanting Chifu. They didn't hear approaching over their chanting. The Doctor broke into the circle and pulled Katy's motionless body away from the circle. He picked her up, thanking whichever deity listening that she was a slim girl. He then ran out of the large chamber towards his destination. Running wasn't his usual style but at this point in time he wouldn't be able to win and he had to get Katy out of there. He could just make out a faint pulse. The Chifu were right on his tail, wailing in anger. He grinned as he saw the door he had been looking for. He paused to open it with his screwdriver, resting Katy on the floor for a second. Then they were off. He ran to the nearest shuttle to them and legged it on board. He turned the engines on and locked the door, then placed Katy in one of the seats. He sat himself down and flew out of the bay.

After a few minutes he felt safe enough put the autopilot on. He entered the Tardis' co-ordinates into the shuttle. He was grateful that he had found the ships schematics whilst searching for the off switch. He moved over to the seat Katy was in and felt her pulse. It was slightly stronger than before. The Doctor sighed in relief. He knew if he'd been any longer she would be a soulless shell. He explored the shuttle a little more. It was nothing like his beloved Tardis but it was impressive for a shuttle. Five people could comfortably live in the shuttle for as long as they needed. The shuttles computer beeped, letting the Doctor know they were approaching Earth. He hurried back to the main room, glanced at Katy's still unconscious form and sat down in one of the chairs. He buckled his seatbelt and took autopilot off. He flicked a switch labelled 'cloaking shield' and readied the shuttle for landing.


	7. New Eyes part 7

Sorry its taken a while. Its exam time so I've been busy revising etc. But only one exam left! Yay : )

* * *

"Katy," The Doctor gently nudged her, hoping she would wake up. It had been a few hours since he had landed the shuttle. He had taken Katy straight into the Tardis. His main fear was that the Chifu would try to take her back, to finish what they had started.

He noticed that Katy's skin was not as pale as it had been when he had pulled her from the circle. He nudged her again and waited. She stirred slightly. A horrible ringing sound came from within one of her pockets. Katy groaned and sat up straight as she heard her mobile ringing. She blindly pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the answer button.

"Hello," she said weakly. She looked up at the Doctor and smiled slightly at him. He returned the smile and moved away from her to give her some privacy.

"Whoa, slow down Dad," Katy said into her phone. "I'm alright I promise." She paused listening to her dad.

"Where have you been?" he asked her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I've just been with a friend," Katy lied, feeling guilty. "And yes I'm ok. What time is it?"

"Its 4 o'clock in the morning and don't tell me you're just with a friend, what's happening? I've been trying to get through for hours!"

"4am?" Katy asked in shock. She looked over at the Doctor who nodded to her. "I'm sorry I didn't ring and let you know I was staying out Dad, I must have a dodgy signal here."

"You're in trouble when you get home young lady."

"I'm sorry Dad; I'll see you in the morning." Katy hung up her phone and groaned again. The Doctor walked back over to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. "You gave me quite a scare there."

"I'm ok," Katy said her voice still weak, she moved slightly and groaned again. "I mean, my chest hurts like hell…but I'm alive. What actually happened?"

"They tried to perform a soul sucking ritual. There are many cultures out there that believe the soul is where all knowledge is stored. The Chifu need to know everything they possibly can about Earth to be able to successfully destroy it's people. For all they're worth, they are actually a passive race. The ones we are dealing with are rogue." Katy nodded her head, then instantly regretted it. She laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Is it normal to feel this bad?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Yes," The Doctor replied. "They were close to gaining your soul." He didn't tell her how close. "You should feel better in a day or two."

"A day or two?" Katy asked groaning again. "I can't wait that long to feel better." The Doctor chuckled at her comment and returned to the control panel. His face became serious.

"Katy, I want you to go home and stay home ok?"

"What, why?" she asked him, sitting up again.

"It's too dangerous now, for you especially. You're too vulnerable, you need time to heal."

"No way Doctor," she replied stubbornly. "There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun, I've come too far to just go home and rest."

"There's no way you can help in our condition!"

"You make it sound like I'm pregnant," Katy said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not leaving you so stop trying to make me." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"As glad as I am that you want to help, I'm taking you home," he told her, he held a hand up as she was about to interrupt. "From the sounds of it, your dad would thank me. I'll still be around in a few days so you won't have missed much." Katy growled in frustration, but didn't push the matter any further; she knew that she wouldn't be much help like this. The Doctor started the Tardis and before she knew it they were outside her house.

"How do I explain this to my dad?" She asked the Doctor as they stepped out of the Tardis, the Doctor supporting her so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh, I don't know, late night party?"

"He'll never believe that," She replied, sighing. Since her family had been wrenched apart she had stayed at home supporting her dad. "I'll think of something. Just promise me you won't leave without at least telling me how you stopped them?"

"Now that I can promise," The Doctor said smiling. "Unless of course, I don't stop them…"

"You will," Katy said firmly. The Doctor's smile widened. He helped her over to her doorway and waited as she pulled out her keys.

"Can you make it from here?" He asked her quietly. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Good luck, Doctor." The Doctor smiled at her and watched her walk into her house.

Katy quietly walked up the stairs, heading for her room. She didn't want to face her dad until she had been able to sleep off most of the effects. She smiled slightly as she managed to get into her room without waking her father up. She sunk onto her bed and was instantly greeted by a blissfully empty sleep.

* * *

"Goodbye," The Doctor whispered. He waited until she had closed the front door before returning to the Tardis. Somehow he had to figure out a way of stopping the Chifu. He knew one way was to destroy them, but they were the only ones left of their species. There had to be another way. He entered the Tardis and sighed. Maybe it was better if he travelled alone for the rest of his years. After all, most of his companions ended up injured, sometimes dead. His thoughts drifted back to Adric. That was the loss that troubled him most. He hadn't had the chance to tell the young man how proud he was. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he needed to focus. He thought over all information he had gained from the Chifu computer. There had to be something there that could help him defeat them. He sat in one of the chairs for a few minutes then sprang up. He had an idea, a brilliant idea. Now he had to implement it. That would be the hard part.

* * *

Katy's father poked his head around her bedroom doorway. He had heard her come home in the middle of the night, but had thought it best to confront her in the morning, after all she had sounded very rough on the phone. He frowned as he saw how pale his daughter was. He knocked gently on the door before entering the room. Katy stirred ever so slightly. Her father gently shook her and she opened her eyes.

"Dad?" She asked. She couldn't remember straight away why she felt so ill.

"Hey Sweetie," he replied smiling. He put his hand on her forehead. "You have a temperature. What did you get up to last night?"

"I'm fine dad, really," Katy replied. The events of the previous night came back to her. "I was with a friend. We didn't do drugs or anything." Her dad frowned again.

"Just stay in bed, I'll get you a cold drink." He walked out of her room and she sighed in relief. She felt she couldn't keep up a normal conversation. She sank back into her bed and contemplated getting up, but quickly dismissed the idea: it hurt her too much to sit up, let alone anything more. Her thoughts strayed to the Doctor and how he said she was too unwell to help him and nodded. The more rest she got, the quicker she could go back and help him.

* * *

The Doctor started the Tardis and moved it back to the graveyard. He opened the door and both hearts nearly stopped beating. He closed his eyes and reopened them, fearing he was finally going crazy. In front of him was a familiar smirk.

"Jack?" The Doctor said, disbelieving his eyes.

"Hey Doc," Jack replied. "I see you've changed." He pulled the Doctor into a hug and laughed. "Gotta say, I'm loving the new you." The Doctor smiled at Jack, he had missed him.

"Watch it," He said, pointing a finger at him. Jack grinned at him.

"Were you going somewhere?" Jack asked him. The Doctor shook his head slightly. "Just to check something."

"Mind if I join ya?"

"Of course not," The Doctor started walking over to the Katy's mum's grave. It was just starting to get light outside. "Hang on," The Doctor said, stopping. "What are you doing here? Especially at this time in the morning. How did you get off of Platform One?"

"Whoa, slow down Doc." Jack said, holding up his hands in defence. "It's a very long story. Firstly, you should know, I'm with Torchwood now." He paused as he saw the Doctor's reaction. "I know what happened in the London branch. I'm sorry; if I had known what they were doing I would have stopped Yvonne. I'm also sorry about Rose, Doc. I miss her too." The Doctor nodded slightly. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is 'cos our sensors picked up on alien activity. So I came to check it out. Gotta say I'm glad it's just you."

"It's not just me Jack," The Doctor replied. "The Tardis brought me here, but something was already happening here." The Doctor went onto explain.

"The Chifu?" Jack asked. "I've heard of them, they were peaceful weren't they?"

"These ones aren't." Jack nodded.

"So who's his Katy doll?" he asked.

"She's helping me," the Time Lord replied. "I sent her home to recover; she's too vulnerable with me."

"Actually Doc, that's probably the safest place."

"Tell that to Rose," The Doctor snapped. Jack took a step backward.

"She would have said the same thing," Jack replied. The Doctor bowed his head, he knew she would have. Rose would have gone anywhere with him and not even thought about the danger. The Doctor started walking again and dropped down into the grave.

"Morbid, Doc, real morbid." Jack said as he watched the Doctor. The Time Lord picked up the discarded pillow casing and scanned it. He grinned as he climbed out of the grave.

"This is great," he said happily. "There is enough residual energy left on this, it could be enough to trace." Jack blinked and then realised what the Doctor planned.

"You really think that will work?"

"Oh, I think it might," The Doctor said, rushing back into the Tardis. "Worth a try though, don't you think?"

"Always Doc," Jack said following the Doctor.

* * *

Hours had passed since her father had first checked on her. Katy shifted slightly and winced. She was feeling stronger than she had done that morning. Her father was adamant that she was not to leave her bed until her fever had gone down. She sighed; she felt she needed to be out there, helping the Doctor. She knew he didn't need her, she had only been caught up in trouble, he had, after all, rescued her at least twice. He was probably better off without her there. She sighed; she could take care of herself, but not against aliens. After another hour of ponderings, she slowly got out of bed. It was driving her crazy, just laying there. She pulled on some new clothes and listened out for her dad.

The coast was clear. She snuck downstairs and slipped on some shoes. She quickly walked out of the front door and shut it quietly. She limped down her street. She didn't know where the Tardis was, but she had a pretty good idea. She hurried towards the town centre.

* * *

There we go, chapter 7. Let me know what you think!


	8. New Eyes part 8

**Chapter 8. Enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

The Doctor paced the length of the Tardis. He had been sure the energy would enable him to trace the ship, but it just led them back to the graveyard. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Jack watched from one of the seats.

"Just try again Doc," he said calmly. "Getting angry won't help." The Time Lord glared at him, but walked over to the consol. He pressed a few buttons and flicked a switch. He stood back and watched the Tardis screen as data flashed across the screen. Some of his tension left his face. Jack stood up as he saw the Doctor's expression shift from annoyed to hopeful.

"Got them," He cried happily.

"See, just need faith," Jack replied grinning. The Doctor shot him a look.

"Anyway, it appears they are orbiting Pluto as I thought."

"Is that helpful?"

"Well, we now know how far to send the signal." Jack nodded slightly. He liked this new Doctor; he seemed to be more eccentric than his previous form, but just as resourceful, plus, Jack mused, he was definitely easier on the eyes. "Stop that fly boy."

"Stop what?" Jack asked innocently.

"Remember I know you." Jack laughed at the Doctor. He shrugged.

"Then you know it's in my nature." The Time Lord laughed and turned back to the screen. It was nice to have Jack back, he had missed the man. Plus, he was also part of his old life. His life with Rose. He blinked; he couldn't afford to keep reminiscing on his old friend. Jack noticed a sadness pass through the other man's eyes and knew he was thinking of Rose.

"She's fine you know," Jack said softly. "She's safe and with her family."

"Yeah. Right let's go. We've got work to do." The two men turned around as they heard the Tardis door open. Jack glanced at the Doctor before a girl limped into the Tardis.

"Uh Doc," Jack said. The brunette stopped as she heard his voice. She looked up.

"Hey," she said quietly. "I got bored of waiting." The Doctor frowned.

"I told you to rest," He replied. "You're not strong enough."

"I take it you're Katy then," Jack interrupted walking over to the girl. He reached out for her hand and kissed it. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Katy blushed slightly.

"Oi," The Doctor said. "This is no time for flirting."

"When is it the right time?" Jack complained.

"Anyway, Katy you can't stay here," The Doctor told her. "You're too vulnerable." Katy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I know you keep saving me, but I can help, and I can look after myself." She walked past jack and crossed her arms. The Doctor sighed and glanced at Jack who nodded.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Choose your battles, old man," Jack joked.

"Oi! I'm not that old."

"Of course not," Jack replied smirking. "Cos every man lives this long." Katy looked at both men.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Oh, around 900 years old," The Doctor said, distracted by the Tardis screen. He pressed a few buttons and frowned.

"What is it?" Katy said as she noticed the Doctor's expression change.

"They're on the move."

"What, the Chifu?" Jack asked as he walked closer to the consol.

"Yes, destination: Earth." Katy gulped.

"On the bright side," Jack said. "At least you don't have to transmit anything now." The Doctor glanced at Jack and smiled slightly.

"But we're not ready for them now," He replied. He pushed himself away from the consol and moved around to the other side of it.

"How long until they get here?" Katy asked quietly.

"It will take them approximately 70 minutes," the Time Lord replied. Katy cursed slightly under her breath.

"Ok, Katy sit down on that chair and don't move," The Doctor ordered. "Jack, we have a lot of work to do."

"Why can't I help?" Katy asked angrily.

"Because Doll," Jack said. "You look like you're about to pass out and we can't have you being a liability later can we?" Katy glared at him then threw herself into one of the seats. She watched as the Doctor and Jack hurried around her doing god knew what.

"What's the plan?" she asked. The Doctor and Jack turned to face her.

"This will create a repellent bubble that, if I can configure it in time, will make Earth unattainable to the Chifu. See the particles can be shaped into a type of barrier that will make it impossible for anything menacing from entering the atmosphere. If I get it the configuration wrong on the other hand, it will be like handing over the planet to them."

"Oh," Katy replied lamely. She didn't know if it was because her brain wasn't quite working at its normal pace or what but she didn't have a clue what the Doctor had just told her.

"The device we're making will allow us to stop the Chifu from taking over this planet," Jack explained. Katy smiled at him gratefully and nodded. They turned back to the consol and left Katy to her thoughts.

"Jack," Katy said, she didn't want to disturb the Doctor. "Do all aliens speak English?" Jack laughed slightly and glanced at the Doctor who nodded.

"Nope, only humans really speak English."

"Then how-?"

"The Tardis," Jack said simply. "She gets inside your head and translates every language out there for you." Katy looked back at him.

"It gets into my head?" Katy repeated. She didn't know how she felt about that. Jack nodded.

"It doesn't change anything in there," he said, knowing Katy was uncomfortable with the idea. "It just lets you understand everything. Think of it as a perk." Katy raised an eyebrow at him. Her attention quickly shifted to the Doctor as she heard he suck in a breath.

"Doctor?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm alright, just got an electric shock, nothing serious."

"Just be careful," Katy said slowly. "Without you we'll be a slave race." She yawned quietly.

"See, that's exactly why I told you to rest," The Doctor commented. "You're still suffering from the effects. Go lie down."

"Where exactly? I'm not going home!" The Doctor raised his hands in defence.

"I wouldn't dream of suggesting it, I meant in the Tardis."

"Oh," she replied. "Couldn't I have just done that to begin with?" The Doctor shrugged and gave her directions to a room where she could lie down. Katy left and followed his directions. Jack chuckled after she had left the room.

"You do like strong characters don't you?" he asked the Doctor. The Doctor glared at him.

"I had nothing to do with that," He said defensively. "I just sort of bumped into her a few days ago."

"Uh huh, that's original."

"I just connected with her," The Doctor said thoughtfully. "She's suffered a lot of loss as well." Jack nodded sadly.

"I could tell," he replied. "In her eyes." The older man looked at him; Jack was rarely perceptive of the emotions of those he had just met. He raised his eyebrow.

"What? I'm not always oblivious."

"Yes you are Jack," The Doctor replied, but he let the subject drop and turned his attention back to the device in front of him. As far as he could tell it was complete, but he didn't want to take any chances. He plugged it into the Tardis and started to scan it. Jack waited by the screen for the results. He nodded as they started to appear on the screen.

"I think you've cracked it Doc," he told him. "The results are all positive." The Doctor breathed out.

"How long before they arrive?" The Doctor asked Jack. Jack looked down onto the screen.

"Around 20 minutes." Jack said grimly. The Doctor picked up the device and walked over to the door. "What about Katy?"

"We'll wake up her up soon. Let's just hook this up first." Jack nodded and followed the Doctor outside. The Doctor walked back to the grave he had gone to earlier. "Only fitting if we use this piece of land. Best not to tell Katy about this."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"This is her mother's grave."

"Oh," Jack said, shocked. He had picked up on her sadness, but it still came as a shock to him that her mother was dead. He watched as the Doctor dropped back into the grave and activated the device. He placed it inside the coffin and closed the lid. He hauled himself out and started shovelling earth back into the grave.

"The device has to be connected with the earth." He explained. Jack nodded and helped the Doctor pour the soil into the grave. "It should take about ten minutes to spread over the entire earth."

"Hopefully it will be in time," Jack replied looking into the sky. He could just about make out a dark patch in the evening sky. The Doctor followed his gaze and nodded.


	9. New Eyes part 9

Katy had drifted off as soon as she had sprawled out on a bed. It had surprised her that there were beds on board the Tardis, but she guessed there must be. After all, the Doctor lived within the Tardis and she knew he had companions that travelled with him. She guessed that's what Jack was. Jack walked into the room and saw Katy in a deep sleep. He walked over to her and gently nudged her.

"Hey," he whispered. "Time to wake up." Jack had to shake her a few more times before she awoke. She looked up at him, momentarily wondering who he was.

"Jack?" she asked her voice thick from having just woken up. Jack smiled at her and nodded.

"Its time, they're almost here." Katy gulped and sat up. She still felt weak, but the sleep had helped refresh her. Her thoughts strayed to her father. She wondered why he hadn't phoned her. He must have noticed she wasn't in her room. Then she remembered. She should have been at work that day. He must have assumed she was working late.

"Damn," she said. Jack looked at her questioningly. "I missed work. They are not gonna be happy." Jack laughed slightly and helped Katy to her feet.

"You can worry about that later. Hey on the bright side, if we lose, you'll never have to worry about that job again."

"That's comforting, thanks Jack." Katy replied sarcastically. She followed him into the main console room and saw the Doctor watching the screen. He turned to face her and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, stronger." Katy replied.

"Good," the Doctor said honestly. "You can see the ship if you go outside." Katy glanced at Jack and walked over to the Tardis doors. She stuck her head out of the door and gasped. Just as the Doctor said, she could see the Chifu ship in the sky. All of a sudden she felt a wave of fear go through her. She shut the Tardis doors quickly and turned around. The Doctor and Jack both looked up at her. She smiled weakly and walked back towards them.

"I, uh, don't need to see that."

"It's alright to be scared," The Doctor soothed. "You have every right to be."

"I'm not scared," Katy replied stubbornly. Neither Jack nor the Time Lord believed her, but they nodded. A beep sounded and the Doctor looked up at them.

"Its active," He told them. "We'll see if it works or not." Jack nodded and walked outside. He wanted to see for himself it the device worked. The Doctor followed him outside and stood beside him. Katy considered staying inside of the Tardis, but decided she could at least face watching the ship from afar. She slipped out of the Tardis and tried to leave the door open. She drew level with the two men and watched the space ship. It seemed to be larger than she had first thought, but then she knew it must be big. She shuddered as she remembered the vast room she had been brought to. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Katy smiled up at him gratefully and looked back into the sky.

"How close is it?" She asked. "I mean is it entering the atmosphere, near the moon or what?"

"It's between this planet and the moon I would say," The Doctor told her. "Another few minutes and they will be upon us."

"Great," Katy sighed. They stood in silence; Katy then dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out her mobile phone. If these were her last minutes as a free person, she would at least tell her dad where she was. She dialled her house phone number and waited for him to pick up. He answered on the sixth ring.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Dad, hey, it's me," Katy said quickly. "Look I wasn't completely honest with you." She heard her dad sigh and when he didn't say anything she took it as a cue to carry on. "I wasn't lying when I said I was with a friend, but I- you won't believe me at all. This is gonna sound insane. I got caught up in an alien plot Dad."

"You what?" He said in disbelief. "After everything we've been through, space ships, robots. And you still got involved. Do you have a death wish? Look what happened to our family?"

"I didn't mean to," Katy replied sadly. She looked up at the Doctor and could tell he was listening, even though he was watching the skies. "But I don't regret it." The Doctor looked down at her sharply. She smiled at him and nodded. "I had to help. The reason I'm calling now is…we may not have much time left."

"What do you mean?" Her dad asked, all anger gone from his voice.

"Look outside Dad, look into the sky."

"What, why?" He asked.

"Just do it, but stay inside. Dad I have to go, but…I love you." A single tear slid down her face and she hung up the phone.

"Here we go," The Doctor said as a loud rumble sounded. Katy didn't know what the Doctor and Jack had done with the device but she hoped it worked. She was also hoping that the Doctor had been joking when he had said it could backfire horribly. She doubted he had been though.

"What's a good sign right now?" She asked. She wanted to know what to look out for, as far as she could tell nothing had happened so far. As she finished asking, a bright red light appeared in the sky, it covered as far as Katy could see. She figured it must have wrapped itself over the very outer layer of the atmosphere.

"That," The Doctor said happily. "That is a very good sign." Jack clapped the Doctor on the back in celebration.

"Well done Doc gotta say I doubted your plan at first." The Doctor grinned and shook his head.

"After all this time you still doubt me Jack?"

"No, not you, just the plan." Katy smiled at their interaction and looked up into the sky. She liked the red light. She then frowned.

"Uh Doctor," she said warily. "The light's gone." The Doctor stopped laughing with Jack and his eyes snapped towards the sky.

"No, no, no," The Doctor said. "There must be a component malfunction." All humour had dropped from the trio's faces. The Doctor rushed over to Mrs Wilson's grave.

"Hang on," Katy said; she had just noticed the grave was full again. "Tell me you didn't bury the device in there? And tell me that you won't have to dig it all up again?" The Doctor looked at her, his face full of guilt.

"I'm sorry Katy, the device had to be connected to the earth, and…" Katy held up her hand.

"It was bad enough I had to watch it once, now you're asking me to see it twice." She felt sick. She knew it would be less hard to watch the second time, but still it crossed lines.

"I know," The Doctor said. "But look around, the world as we know it could end any second. I need to do it." Katy breathed out and nodded again.

"When this is over, remind me to hit you." The Doctor smiled slightly and nodded. He picked up a shovel and tossed it at Jack.

"Come on then Jack, time to show off your muscles." The Doctor then picked up another shovel and started digging. Jack followed and started digging as well. They made quick work of the 6 feet of earth. Jack jumped out of the grave so the Doctor had more room to manoeuvre himself.

"Before you ask Jack," Katy said, standing about a metre away from the grave. "It's empty." Jack looked down at her and nodded.

"I know," he said softly.

"Ah," The Doctor called up. "Its short circuited. Jack can you find me a spare wire in the Tardis. The sonic screwdriver isn't working." Jack nodded and bounded into the Tardis.

"We're gonna lose aren't we?" Katy asked softly staring at the ship.

* * *

**I know lots of you are reading...why not take a few extra seconds to review this fic. This adventure is almost over, but there will be more afterwards...**


	10. New Eyes part 10

"We're gonna lose aren't we?" Katy asked softly. The Doctor looked up at her from inside the grave.

"No," he said firmly. He knew she had been through a lot, and the negative attitude was understandable. He would help her get over it though. "You know what Miss Wilson? We'll not only win, we'll have saved the entire planet in doing so." Katy had to smile at him as he grinned. She had noticed previously that his grin was infectious. Jack sprinted out of the Tardis with many different coloured strands of wire.

"Didn't know which one you wanted," he said as he passed the wires to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded his thanks and disappeared into the grave. Jack and Katy stood there waiting. Katy looked into the sky and gasped. The Chifu ship was much bigger than before.

"Hurry, Doctor," she said quickly.

"I'm trying," he called back. She heard the buzz of the sonic screw driver as the Doctor changed the wiring. After a few seconds he reappeared and started shovelling dirt back into the grave. Jack and Katy both started to help him do so. They made quick work of the soil and the Doctor ran into the Tardis quickly. "Tell me when the light comes back."

"If..." Katy muttered, but she kept her eyes pealed for the red light. She silently prayed for the light to reappear. The seconds grew longer as they waited. The red light flashed above them once, and then it reappeared and stayed.

"Doctor," Jack shouted. "It's back." The Doctor stuck his head out of the Tardis doors and grinned.

"Good," he said. "We cut that too close."

"You're telling me," Katy said as she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "What do we do know? Is it over?"

"No, we need to go talk to the Chifu again," The Doctor told them. Jack nodded and walked back into the Tardis. Katy gulped and looked at him. "We'll look after you." She nodded and walked into the Tardis, shutting the doors as she passed them. She grabbed onto the type of bar that ran towards the consol. The Doctor was eager to get this mission done, Katy figured. She knew she was. The now familiar sound of the Tardis in action comforted Katy slightly as they were transported to the Chifu ship. She hoped the Doctor and Jack knew what they were doing. The Tardis stopped whirring and Katy knew that meant that they had arrived. The Doctor walked towards her.

"I won't force you to go out there," he told her. "You have a good reason not to want to."

"I'm coming," she stated.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jack asked her, coming towards them.

"I'm not gonna hide from everything all my life." The Doctor nodded gravely and walked out of the Tardis doors. Jack looked at her.

"It's ok to stay in here," he said softly. "No-one would think less of you."

"I'd think less of me, now let's go." She walked out of the Tardis with more confidence than she felt. She found that they were in the same area as they had been when they had…started to suck out her soul. Jack followed close behind her, ready to stop the Chifu from going near her. The Chifu hissed when they saw Katy.

"You have brought her back to us?" Katy assumed this was the leader. She looked at the Doctor sharply and was relieved to see he was shaking his head.

"Oh no, no way," he told them. "She's here because she wanted to face you again. Even though we told her she didn't have to. So you see, you don't scare anybody with your shadowy appearance and staged voice. We've made it impossible for you to cause Earth harm. What I am here to do though, is offer you a deal."

"Oh?" The leader said, the voice was less echo-y, Katy noticed. The Chifu circled closer towards them. Katy counted at least 18 of them. She wondered how many had actually been exiled. It was a large amount really; maybe some joined the cause before their planet was destroyed.

"Thought I'd get your attention," The Doctor said. "And thanks for lessening the voice effects, it was terribly irritating." He paused as the Chifu hissed at him. He waved a hand, as if to wave off the voice. "Anyway, the deal is this: never come to Earth again, though you can't harm her, it would be wrong to even darken her doorstep again. Never attempt to do the same to any other planet. In return I will help find you a Zionic state: a home planet, just for you. What do you say?" The Chifu turned to face each other and seemed to communicate.

"How come we can't understand what they're saying?" Katy asked.

"Can you communicate telepathically?" The Doctor asked her pointedly. Katy shook her head. "Well then how can the Tardis translate it for you? You know how to talk, so the Tardis translates speech, you know how to read so the Tardis translates words." Katy thought about it, she supposed it did make sense on some level. "I, on the other hand, can and therefore I know exactly what they're thinking."

"And that would be?" Katy asked.

"Oh it's not brilliant," the Doctor started. "At first they wondered if they could somehow distract us enough to be able to steal you away from us. I don't know if they agreed they could or not, so be careful. Then they moved onto the good points and the bad points of the deal." Katy nodded, taking it in. She had wondered if they would try to take her away from them, either to use as bait or to continue their soul sucking procedure. She hoped they had decided against it though, she knew she was still quite weak, and no match for the aliens. The Chifu turned back to face the trio.

"We have questions," The leader announced. The Doctor nodded, he glanced back at Jack and Katy.

"You know what, just to be on the safe side, which is always a good side, if a little boring, Katy, go back into the Tardis." Katy would have protested under any other conditions but she just nodded and walked into the Tardis. "Now ask away." The Doctor said. Some of the other Chifu hissed as Katy disappeared into the Tardis.

"Why are you prepared to do this?"

"Well, I like to see myself as some sort of humanitarian, for lack of a better world," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to wipe out the Chifu all together, but as a last resort I would do what was necessary" The Chifu appeared to nod. Katy watched from just inside the Tardis doors. "Anymore?"

"Where?"

"There is a planet in the 4-X-Alpha-4 system, it's hospitable and uninhabited."

"We accept," The leader stated. The Doctor grinned.

* * *

"I'm glad that's over with," Katy said. They had dropped the Chifu off on the planet in the galaxy the Doctor had told them about. Katy felt relieved to know that Earth was safe from them. They were sitting in the a park nearby to the graveyard. 

"How does it feel Miss Wilson," The Doctor started. "to know you helped save the world?"

"Well I didn't really do anything…but pretty good anyway," Katy said happily. She still felt some of the effects of the soul sucking ritual, but the euphoric feeling of stopping the world as they knew it from ending was enough to alleviate the majority of it. She was sprawled over the grass enjoying the view of the countryside. "But…what are you gonna do now?"

"Same as I normally do I guess," The Doctor said, staring into the cloudy sky. "Travel through time and space, save the unsave-able, solve the unsolvable." Katy giggled at the Doctor's comments and was joined by Jack's deep laugh. "There's a lot for one man to see in the universe, in a Time Lord."

"So you're going on your own?" Katy asked sadly. She had assumed Jack would go with him.

"Well…unless…you could come with me?" The Doctor asked, feeling vulnerable.

"I don't know what to say," Katy replied. Part of her would be thrilled to travel with the Doctor, she had craved freedom for so long but now she was being offered it she felt she couldn't take it. She had responsibilities at home, at work. She looked after her dad after everything that had happened. He would be on his own if she left him. She knew that her little brother was still alive, but he wouldn't be any help to their dad, him being mentally ill and all. She shivered at the thought, the last time she had visited him he didn't remember who they were. "I would love to; believe me I would, but what about my dad? I'm all he has left."

"You forget the Tardis travels in time," Jack stated. "You'd be back before he knew you were gone." Katy thought about it, she had forgotten.

"No, I owe it to my dad to at least tell him," The Doctor nodded, respecting her even more.

"Think about it," he said. "The whole universe, I could take you to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, to the beginning of time." Katy smiled, it sounded so appealing.

"Yes," she said simply. "I will Doctor, but I wanna go home and tell my dad face to face and possibly grab some essentials while I'm there."

"How about you Jack?" The Doctor asked grinning. "Going back to Torchwood?"

"I think I may hang around a little longer, if that's alright Doc?" The Doctor nodded and Katy grinned.

* * *

**Thats adventure one finished. If you thought it was good then review! If you thought it was stupid...still review :P Now how do you want this...the adventures to all be in this fic or seperated into many?**


	11. Sands of Time, part 1

So i decided to do it in one long passage, like a whole season in one fic. The chapter titles will show the name of the 'episode.'

The bold (except the title) is a flashback and the italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who, the Doctor, Jack Harkness and the Tardis aren't mine. Katy and her friends are. As are any alien names that came out of my head.

* * *

**Sands of Time**

**Part 1**

* * *

Katy looked around the Tardis console room, still in awe of it. She couldn't believe what she saw. It amazed her. It was just so…alien, but still comfortingly familiar. She couldn't say that she understood the Tardis or how it worked, but it felt familiar now. She hadn't been in the Tardis much, only the few times that she had travelled in the ship was when she helped the Doctor stop the Chifu. That was only a few days ago, or only yesterday. She was losing track of time already. When she had asked the Doctor about it he said it was completely normal.

"So where are we going?" Katy asked. The Doctor looked up from the Tardis screen and grinned. Jack, who was sat in the chairs by the console smiled.

"Let's see where the Tardis takes us shall we?" The Doctor said. "But first, do you want to go backwards or forwards?" Katy thought for a minute.

"Backwards," Katy said smiling broadly. She had always been taken with the past, and as much as she wanted to see the future, she would rather start with the past. The Doctor nodded and wound up a little instrument on the console. She thought back to the conversation she had had with her dad before they had left.

* * *

**Flash back**

"**Dad, the Doctor asked me to go with him," Katy said. She sat on the sofa next to her dad. She held on to his hand tightly. Her father looked back at her with mixed emotions.**

"**This is your life Kate," he told her. "But have you considered everything. You have a job here, a life."**

"**I know dad, I do, and I have thought about it, and the way I figure I can come back at anytime, it'll be as if I've never gone anywhere. Dad the Tardis is a time machine as well as a space ship." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation.**

"**Do I at least get to meet the stranger you're running off with?" Katy nodded.**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

She looked at Jack, she couldn't see him fitting in anywhere in the past, he looked like he was from the future anyway. Maybe he actually was, Katy suddenly thought. Anything's possible. Jack turned to face her.

"Don't have to look at me like I'm a monster Doll. He's the alien and yes I am from the future." Katy blinked at him. How could he know what she was just thinking? Was it coincidence?

"I uhm, sorry for staring," she said, slightly freaked out. "And how did you know I was thinking that?" Jack tipped his head back and laughed. He patted the seat next to him. Katy walked over to him and sat down beside him. He fiddled with a ring on his finger.

"I don't know the details well enough to explain, but I can read you, just like you read me." Katy nodded slowly. He reached into one of his pockets. "Here, wear this and you'll never get lost." He pulled out a ring; similar to the one he had on his finger. Katy accepted the ring and slid it onto a finger on her right hand. She would have felt odd accepting a ring from anyone else, but she felt it was a means of safety more than anything else. And on top of that it was a really nice ring. It had a silver band with some sort of writing inlaid into it. She was about to ask how it worked when the Doctor spoke.

"Here we are then," he announced. "Let's see where we've ended up!"

"Do you always leave it to chance?" Katy asked, getting up.

"Well I prefer the surprise," The Doctor replied. "But I can input coordinates when necessary." Katy nodded. The Doctor indicated for her to open the Tardis doors. Katy grinned and hurried to the doors. She opened one of them slightly and looked outside. She gasped.

"I see a pyramid!" She said. "We're in Egypt?" She asked. She loved Ancient Egypt; it had always interested her as a child.

"Yes," The Doctor said following her outside. "In the year 1984 BC to be exact." Katy almost squealed in delight. Jack walked out of the Tardis and whistled as he took in the view.

"Great choice," he said, taking off his jacket. "Never been here before."

"Makes two of us," Katy said, still grinning. "Have you Doctor?"

"I have, but not at this time, I do in the future." Katy frowned slightly, _that made no sense._

"Don't we stick out?" Katy asked, looking at the outfits of the nearest Egyptians then at her own jeans and Beatles t-shirt.

"Yes, but just act like you're supposed to be here and you'll be fine." Katy nodded and looked around at the scenery again. They seemed to be in some sort of town, full of sandstone houses. _It could be a city,_ Katy reasoned.

"Are we near the Nile?" She asked, smelling the faint stench of fish.

"Let's have a look," The Doctor said, he put his hands in his pockets and took off in the direction of the most sandstone houses. Katy grinned and tugged on Jacks arm to make him follow as well. They turned the corner at the end of the street and Katy gasped. There stretched out in the front of them was the shimmering form of the Blue Nile, and between that and the trio there was a fertile stretch of land full of crops. _It must be one of the flood planes, _Katy thought.

"This is so cool," she breathed.

"Shame about the mosquitoes," Jack said flapping at the offenders. Katy scanned the view in front of her.

"Doctor," she asked. "What's that building on the other side of the river?" she pointed to where she was looking.

"It looks like a temple," The Doctor told her. The building was a lot more extravagant compared to the sandstone houses. It had tall figures, also made of sandstone, standing outside of the doors. "I can't tell who's from here." Before Katy could ask to take a closer look, the Doctor was already striding towards the Nile. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the Nile.

"Any bright ideas, Doc?" Jack asked, there was no sign of a boat.

"Can't we just use the Tardis?" Katy asked. The Doctor looked up and down the river and shrugged.

"I guess we can just this once," he said, they were only hopping across the river, not messing with the time line. They walked back towards the Tardis. On the way back, Katy noticed the locals staring at the three of them. She thought back to what the Doctor had said and tried to appear like she fitted in. At least she sort of fitted in with the Doctor and Captain Jack. She giggled slightly, it sounded like they were some sort of cheese-y superheroes. They walked into the Tardis and Katy was relieved at how much cooler it was inside then outside. Outside had the scorching sun. The Doctor looked around the Tardis happily. He was glad Katy and Jack were there, there was nothing better than having people to share the wonders of the universe with. He pressed a few buttons and waited as the Tardis whirred to life. Within seconds the whirring stopped. The Doctor nodded at the others and they headed outside.

"Urgh, Doc," Jack said, looking outside. "We said the other side of the river, not in the river."

"Ah, sorry about that," he replied. "Hang on." He flipped a switch and pressed a few more buttons. The Tardis whirred and then stopped. Jack opened the door again and nodded.

"That's better," Jack said and walked outside.

"As if no-one noticed a police box land in the river and then teleport itself out of it," Katy said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised what people ignore," the Doctor replied following her outside, only to be met by at least a dozen looks of amazement mixed with fear. "Only this time they aren't ignoring it."

* * *

Tell me what you think...


	12. Sands of Time, part 2

* * *

**Sands of Time**

Part 2

* * *

"What do we do?" Katy asked quietly. The crowd grew in size as other Egyptians came to see what the noises had been. She looked from the Doctor to Jack.

"It is a message from the gods," a voice in the crowd said. The group of Egyptians turned to each other and muttered.

"They send a sign," another voice said.

"No, it is the goddess herself," a stronger voice said, pushing to the front. He seemed better dressed than the others. "Sekhmet is among us." Katy looked around and couldn't see any goddess'.

"He means you, I think," Jack said in confusion.

"He's the priest of that temple," The Doctor added. "I guess it must be the Temple of Sekhmet." The crowd fell to their knees. "And they're bowing."

"Why do they think I'm this goddess?" Katy asked.

"She wears the ankh," the priest replied. "She is not one of us."

"Ankh…isn't that the cross shaped symbol?" she looked down at herself and noticed her necklace; it was a cross, with a butterfly and a coin. It was a gift from her friends a few years ago. _They must think it's an ankh, but its not, _she thought.

"Take her to the temple," the priest ordered. The crowd rose up and pushed her gently towards the temple. She looked back at the Doctor and Jack helplessly. They were still standing outside of the Tardis while she was getting dragged further away from the river, further away from them. She racked her brain for what Sekhmet was the goddess of, but she couldn't remember. She hoped Jack and the Doctor were following to help her get out of this situation. She didn't feel she was in danger, she hoped the fact that they thought she was a goddess would mean they would keep her alive. The temple seemed further away than Katy had thought whilst standing on the other side of the river.

* * *

"Come on," Jack said, urging the Doctor to follow the crowd. When he didn't start walking Jack sighed and turned to face him. "And you're not walking because?"

"Let her have some fun first, its not everyday you get to be a goddess in human form," The Doctor replied, turning away from the temple.

"But Doc, you've seen how these things can end up," Jack said.

"I don't think it will this time, now I'm going to find out where we actually are." The Doctor then walked away from the Tardis and the temple. Jack sighed and followed him. The Doctor was right; Katy deserved some pampering from what the Doctor said.

"Are we in upper or lower Egypt?" Jack asked, hoping the Doctor knew at least that.

"I'd say Upper Egypt, but I'm not sure. The followers of Sekhmet moved after the Pharaoh did and the Pharaoh moved in the 12th dynasty."

"Right," Jack said, for once he wished he'd read up on his history. "And that means?"

"That the temple has only been standing for about a decade. I'm just not exactly sure where in the Upper kingdom. Possibly Memphis." Jack nodded. The Doctor waltzed up to a group of nearby traders.

"Excuse me," he said, getting their attention. "We just arrived here, but we're not sure where here is…where are we?" The traders looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is Memphis," one of the traders told him. He was a big burly man. The Doctor nodded his thanks and walked away from the traders.

"See, Memphis just as I said." Jack laughed, this Doctor was definitely different from his previous form, but still had a know-it-all attitude and he deserved it, as he had the knowledge to back it up. "I guess we should head back to-"

"Hey!" a voice shouted angrily. "Give that back!" The Doctor turned around to see a group of men bearing weapons surrounding the traders in the street. One of the armoured men had taken something off of the burly man.

"That's not right," the Doctor said.

"I shall if you renounce your belief in the Pharaoh," the leader of the armoured men shouted. "All of you. He is leaving the lands and people of this great country to die while he lives a life of luxury."

"He is God on Earth," a voice shouted back. "We treat him well."

"You are scared of the wrath of the gods?"

"The goddess Sekhmet demands that the Pharaoh has loyal subjects. We obey." The leader threw the object he had stolen back at the burly man and led his men out of the street. The Doctor walked over to the trader again, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Jack was staring at the hand in the jar. He couldn't understand why it was flashing. Did it mean what he thought it meant? He glanced around, determined to find out why it was flashing. Then he smiled. The sounds of the universe drifted into Torchwood. Jack grinned. He hurried towards the source of the sound. He saw the blue box. He pushed open the door.**

"**Doc?" He asked, seeing the familiar leather jacket clad Time Lord in front of him.**

"**Yup, hello," The ninth Doctor replied, waving slightly.**

"**Why are you here?"**

"**I came to warn you Jack, and to see what that big disturbance was, but I knew you would handle that."**

"**Warn me about what?" Jack was confused, from the reports the London branch had sent through before the battle, the Doctor had changed, regenerated. "What's going on?"**

"**I haven't much time, I have to get back to Rose and you," The Doctor replied. Jack nodded. That made sense. He remembered the Doctor leaving him and Rose in 2030 for the Spice Girls reunion tour. Rose had wanted to go. His heart ached. He wondered if the Doctor knew. "Anyway, you need to be careful, something new will happen, something that shouldn't happen." Jack looked up at the Doctor, silently asking for more information. "That's all I could pick up. It happens soon. In the time you're in." He smiled suddenly. "Anyway, must get back, you know how impatient Rose is." Jack smiled sadly and walked out of the Tardis. **

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"What was that about?" The Doctor asked him.

"A band of rebels seeks for an uprising against the Pharaoh."

"I see, and how long has that been going on for?"

"Too long. Sekhmet will rise against them." Jack shook his head slightly and listened to the Doctor's conversation.

"Right, but why?"

"The Lady of Slaughter protects the Pharaoh from his enemies; she will wipe them out with arrows of fire."

"Sounds dangerous," Jack said, coming closer to the Doctor and the trader.

"Only to the people on her bad side." The Doctor nodded. He gestured at Jack to follow him as he walked away from the trader.

"That sounds a little dramatic to me," Jack said.

"Well it's not unheard of that these early civilisations to believe in all powerful gods, and we know the Egyptians did. But I agree that they seem to worship Sekhmet over the other gods. Which is odd." Jack nodded. "We'd better see if Katy's alright."

* * *

If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Let me know what ya think! 


	13. Sands of Time, part 3

* * *

**Sands of Time**

part 3

* * *

Katy was having the time of her life. After the crowd had left her at the mouth of the temple, the priest had led her inside. The air was cooler inside. Katy had gasped at the sight. The walls were covered with hieroglyphics, which she could understand. In the centre of the back wall was a tall statue of the lion headed goddess Sekhmet. From the hieroglyphics Katy saw that Sekhmet was the protector of the pharaoh, which she liked the idea of. She thanked the Tardis silently. The priest had led her through the side chambers and into a large room full of white gauzy cloth decorations and what looked like gold furnishings. He had told Katy to wait in the room before he disappeared out of a side door. Katy had sat down on one of the gilt chairs and looked out of the window. All she could see was desert for miles. On the horizon though she could see that something was being built, which struck her as odd, but she didn't know why. She had jumped as the priest re-entered the room, she hadn't heard him. With him were two women, carrying more of the white cloth that the room was decorated in. He bowed at Katy and walked outside again.

"Hello," Katy said nervously. The women both bowed and one walked towards her. They both had long black hair and their eyes were rimmed with kohl. "Um, what's going on?" The women bowed again and the closest one spoke quietly.

"We have been told to dress you for the evening's ceremony." The other woman opened a box she had been carrying under the material.

"Oh," Katy said lamely. She watched as the two women laid out the dress. They both came towards her. _Oh no, they're going to change me,_ she thought. "No it's ok, I can dress myself." The women shook their heads.

"Sorry, it's our job Mistress," one said.

"We have been ordered to," the other added. _Great. _Katy closed her eyes as the two women changed her clothing. After a few minutes Katy opened her eyes and saw that her clothes were in pile on the floor. In their place was a white gown with gold trimmings. She grinned and looked up to see that the women hadn't finished. The slightly taller woman was holding up jewellery and the other was getting kohl out of the box. Once the jewellery was fastened around Katy's neck, upper left arm and right wrist the other woman began applying kohl to Katy's eyes. She had heard once that the kohl was impossible to get off, she hoped she had heard wrong. Her thoughts drifted to the Doctor and Jack. She wondered what they were doing. The women picked up a headdress and placed it gently on top of Katy's head. They stood back to look at their work.

"You are complete," the women said at the same time, which freaked Katy out a little. She nodded and was about to say thank you when a new person walked into the room. The women bowed and hurried out of the room. The stranger stood their and stared at Katy.

"Who are you?" she asked. The stranger was a man.

"I am high priest of the temple. My name is Menefer," he bowed slightly.

"I am Katy," she replied.

"That is you're earthly name, you are Sekhmet." He said this as if it was a fact. "You will only answer to Sekhmet."

"Will I now?" Katy asked, she felt annoyed at being ordered to renounce her name. The High Priest glared at her slightly.

"Follow me please Sekhmet," he said before turning and walking back out of the door. Katy sighed; she had nothing else to do so she followed Menefer. As she walked through the door she felt a hand clap over her mouth and another around her waist. Her eyes widened as she saw a group of men in black robes surround her. The owner of the hands guided her down the corridor.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Katy walked down her road listening to her MP3 player. She had had a good day. Her school day had finished a few hours early and she had seen her Nan when the midday 'ghost shift' had happened. She smiled to herself. It had freaked her out to start with. Ghosts weren't meant to be seen. It went against the natural laws, or so she had thought, but then she had embraced it and enjoyed seeing the ghosts. There had been more ghosts than normal that day. **_**Too many,**_** Katy thought. It wasn't that she didn't want the ghosts but she did have a limit on how many should be free to wander the earth. She turned into her drive and walked the short journey to her door. As she shut the door behind her, she saw the ghosts appear. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw that the next 'shift' shouldn't be for a few hours.**

"**Mum," she called. "I'm home." Her mum walked into the hall and smiled at her.**

"**You know, I think I saw the ghost of Churchill earlier," she told her. Katy smiled, even though she didn't believe her. Her mum was a wonderful person, if a little eccentric.**

"**Was there something on the news about an extra shift?" Katy asked, eyeing the ghost behind her mother. She screamed as the misty effect the ghosts had dropped, replaced by a robotic creature.**

**End Flashback.

* * *

**

"No, we arrived with Kat- uh the goddess Sekhmet incarnate," The Doctor said to the guards. _Since when did a temple have guards?_ He thought.

"There is nobody of that description inside," the nearest guard replied. "You have been mistaken."

"She was brought here under an hour ago," Jack snapped. He knew she was inside. The ring he had given her allowed him to sense where she was.

"You have been mistaken," the guard repeated.

"Fine," The Doctor said, throwing his arms up. "But may we enter to pray to Sekhmet?" The guards looked at each other and started to shake their heads. "Did I forget to mention that we were sent by the Pharaoh?" The Doctor added, pulling out his psychic paper. Jack followed suit and pulled out his. The guards looked over the paper and nodded slowly.

"Thank you," Jack said before walking into the temple. The Doctor followed and looked around.

"Well she's done well for herself," he commented. He gazed around the room and smiled. "Always loved the Egyptian craftsmanship."

"Can I help you?" A man's voice asked.

"Ah you're the priest," The Doctor said, recognising the man from the river. "Any idea where our friend has gone?"

"I'm afraid I cannot help you," the priest replied, bowing his head slightly.

"And why's that?" Jack asked. "You seemed pretty helpful when it came to her."

"I cannot speak with strangers about the goddess."

"If only that was the case in every time," Jack muttered.

"We were sent by the Pharaoh," The Doctor announced. The priest's eyes widened. The Doctor held out the psychic paper again and waited. The priest read it and nodded. The same reaction the guards had.

"This way, I shall take you to her room." The priest walked towards a side door and waited for the Doctor and Jack. They shared and look and followed. The priest led them into a room full of white gauze. The priest stopped. The time travellers waited for a moment and when the priest didn't make any sign of walking on they looked around.

"I thought you were taking us to her?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, her clothes…are there," Jack said, looking just behind the priest.

"Where is she?" The Doctor demanded.

* * *


	14. Sands of Time, part 4

**Thanks to Kates Master's Sister for the review :)**

* * *

**Sands of Time**

Part 4

* * *

"Tell me where she is," The Doctor insisted. His voice was controlled, and very angry.

"I left her here," the priest stammered. "With two dress makers. That is why her clothing is there."

"Then where is she now?"

"The high priest must have taken her somewhere," he replied. He glanced around the room. "I can summon the dress makers." The Doctor nodded and waited as the priest went to summon them.

"Yes, she's having fun now," Jack said sarcastically. "Look Doc, there's a quicker way of finding her."

"I know, but we don't need to jump to conclusions Jack," The Doctor replied. "She's probably been taken on a tour." He walked over to the window. "Now that is odd."

"What is?" Jack asked, walking over to the window. "It's only a little construction work."

"Yes, but that shouldn't be happening," the Doctor said. "The temple is the only building for at least another 60 years. That one is near completion already."

"Maybe you just got your facts messed up," Jack offered. The Doctor shot him a look.

"The dress makers told me that the high priest was the last to see her," the priest said, walking back into the room.

"Where can we find him?" The Doctor asked.

"I do not know, but I can allow you to search for him. Be respectful of the temple and his position. If you are asked, say that Ahmed sent you," The Doctor nodded and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you," he said before walking out of the room, followed by Jack. They turned right at the doorway instead of left. They entered a sunlit corridor full of green plant life. Jack figured this was to show the wealth of the temple and the power of the goddess.

They walked down the long corridor and looked into many rooms, much like the one they had waited in, but these had less gilded furniture. They were all empty. They carried on walking and passed by three guards who were in deep conversation. Jack half listened to it.

"-actually believe it?"

"Haven't decided yet," the largest of the guards replied.

"If the high priest says it's true then it is." The other guard stated.

"She does seem Angelic," the guard the spoke first agreed.

Jack shook his head and tuned out of the conversation. _Nothing important there, _he thought to himself. They went up a flight of stairs and emerged on a balcony, with an open corridor leading deeper into the temple. They walked down the corridor in silence and finally heard Katy's voice. They both looked at each other and ran in the direction of her voice. _It's coming from down there, _Jack thought looking over the ledge. The Doctor kept on running down the corridor towards some steps. Jack couldn't see her but heard her voice more clearly.

"I said no," he heard her say. He quickly followed the Doctor down the steps. They entered an area full of even more plants. There was no ceiling, making it a sort of courtyard. They walked into the centre of it and saw Katy sitting on a gilt chair glaring at a man dressed in a robe with gold edges.

"You must be the high priest," The Doctor said, walking closer. Katy looked at him like she had never seen him.

"Who are you?" she asked. Jack moved forwards, out of the shadow of the orange tree.

"Katy, what's going on?" He asked. She glanced over at him in the same way.

"My name is Sekhmet," she replied. She definitely looked different, her eyes were a lot darker, due to the make up, and the headdress and outfit made her appear more powerful. She looked good. The man offered her his hand and she gracefully took it and stood up. "This is my high priest Menefer." The Doctor nodded.

"Well then, as we're all introducing each other, I'm the Doctor and this is Captain Jack Harkness. We are you transport."

"My transport? I am not due to go anywhere until sunset."

"We brought you down from Sekhmet herself, remember? You are only the goddess incarnate, not the full goddess."

"How dare you speak like that?" Menefer shouted. "You shall bow before her."

"No, we come from the gods as well." The Doctor said, raising his voice slightly. Jack watched as Katy turned her back on them.

"I am bored of them Menefer," she said in a lazy voice. Menefer nodded and called for the guards.

"Don't go to any trouble," The Doctor said lightly. "We were about to leave anyway." The guards entered the room and beckoned for Jack and the Doctor to go with them. They did and were escorted out of the temple.

"What was that all about Doctor?" Jack asked as they headed back to the Tardis, an unspoken agreement of their destination.

"I don't know, but it seems that there is more going on in that temple than meets the eye."

"That's an understatement Doc," Jack replied, walking inside of the Tardis. "She didn't recognise us, or if she did she's a better actress than she lets on."

"I know, and we will get her back," the Doctor told him. "I'm not losing another friend." Jack nodded; he knew the Doctor would do everything possible to get her back.

"Well let's not waste any time then."

**Flashback**

**They were stuck. The infected were coming from both exits. **

"**We're trapped," Cassandra screeched. "What are we going to do?"**

"**Well, for starters you're going to leave that body. That psycho graft is banned on every civilised planet." The Doctor replied, pointing to the offending machine. "You are compressing Rose to death."**

"**But ive got nowhere to go," Cassandra replied, walking away from the Doctor. "My original skin is dead." She added accusingly. It was after all the Doctor's fault.**

"**Not my problem, you can float as atoms in the air. Now get out." He raised the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her. "Give her back to me."**

**End Flashback.**

"That was too close," Menefer said out loud. Two figures walked into the room behind him.

"Yes it was," one agreed.

"But it shows how weak the human mind is," the other added. Bari, Kahotep.

"Bari, Kahotep," Menefer said, surprised. "We agreed you would remain hidden."

"It is safe for now," Bari replied. "How is our 'goddess'?"

"She is resting," the high priest explained. "She has a ceremony to prepare for."

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Kahotep asked.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Of course not, but it is rather extravagant," Kahotep replied. "Would it not have been simpler to just take over when we landed?"

"This way, no one can argue, we are doing it in such a way that no one will notice till it is too late," Bari said, smirking.

"What of the newcomers?" Menefer asked.

"Make an example of them." Bari ordered. He dropped his disguise. An 8 foot tall yellow being stood in the same spot as Bari had. His head was too big for his body, supported by a thick neck. The other two transformed as well. "Kahotep, report to his Highness."

"Yes Sir," Kahotep said, bowing his heavy head before shimmering out of the room.

"Menefer, make the girl comfortable and keep up the conditioning. It will happen soon." Bari added. He transformed back into his human form and left the room. Menefer stretched out his muscles before shrinking and also changing back. He walked towards Katy's room and knocked gently on the door.

"Sekhmet?" He called softly. "It is time." Katy rose from the chaise she had been lounging on.

"I am ready," she replied. She followed the high priest out of her room. He led her down a staircase and into the main temple. A crowd had gathered. The chamber was full of people trying to catch a glimpse of the goddess incarnate.


	15. Sands of Time, part 5

* * *

**Sands of Time**

Part 5

* * *

The Doctor and Jack had spent the few hours leading up to the ceremony trying to find leads. The Doctor had gone back to the burly trader and Jack had tried to charm other local people, be they men or women. They met back at the Tardis to compare what they had found out.

"It doesn't look good Doc," Jack began. "Apparently the high priest was replaced last year and ordered a large monument of some sort to be built, which is what we saw from that window."

"Yes, I heard about that. The trader's said that the building is different from anything they've ever been ordered to build before. It has 'new technology' according to Rami. He's that trader we spoke to earlier."

"So what does this have to do with Katy?" Jack asked. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"I assume that the high priest has a secret agenda, though if it's human or alien I don't know," he replied. "Either way, Katy is now at the centre of it."

"We should check out the building site during the night," Jack suggested. "When there are less people around."

"Yes, there is also a ceremony at the temple a bit later this afternoon," The Doctor told Jack. "The official reason is to discuss options to beat the rebels we saw earlier."

"So we need to go there and then check out the site?"

"They will expect us at the temple."

"Yes, but we can't exactly not go," Jack argued.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't," The Doctor replied calmly. "Just that we'd be expected."

"We could split up," Jack suggested. "They're looking for two people after all."

"I think we both need to be at the temple, but we can definitely go there separately. Then afterwards we can visit the site." Jack nodded, it made sense. The guards were less likely to identify them separately.

"Guess we better find some robes then Doc," he said. "We stick out like this, which normally is good."

* * *

"Loyal subjects of Sekhmet and the Pharaoh," the High priest called. The temple became silent and the 'loyal subjects' ceased shuffling. All eyes turned towards Menefer. The Doctor stood close to the front of the crowd. He had a good view of Katy, who was standing just inside of the next room. Jack was on the other side of the room, near the single exit out of the temple. They were both dressed in beige coloured robes, as were the rest of gathering. The room was lined with guards, much like those who had been outside earlier that day. The Doctor noticed that most of the gathering had some sort of injury, which was due to the slavery at the building site. "We are honoured by the goddess Sekhmet, who has answered our prayers. The Goddess incarnate is here in this very temple. Her temple. Now we may have a chance to stop the rebels." The crowd cheered. Katy walked slowly out of the room she had been waiting in. The cheers grew louder and then the room fell into silence. Katy walked to the high priest, who bowed his head respectfully. The crowd knelt on the floor and pressed their heads to the ground. The Doctor and Jack were quick to do the same. 

"It is tonight that we decide what needs to be done," Menefer continued. "The building is nigh on complete and with it there shall be no stopping us."

"What is the purpose of the building?" The Doctor called out, his head still bent.

"It will give us the power of the stars," Katy said. "Just as you have aimed to receive with your pyramids."

"But we don't want to rule the world," Jack said from his corner. "We don't want ultimate power; we just want the rebels stopped." The crowd started to murmur and Jack smiled as he saw their plan working.

"He's right," a nearby man called. "You speak as if you would overthrow the Pharaoh." The murmuring grew.

"Silence," Katy ordered. The crowd obeyed. "Do not question the will of the gods. You will work twice as hard on constructing the obelisk."

"So shall it be," Menefer agreed. The crowd repeated the high priest and began to file out of the temple. Jack waited just outside the doors for the Doctor. They shared a look and left the torch lit path. Night had fallen over the city. After a few minutes of silent jogging, they slowed to a walk.

"Well at least we know more of their plan," Jack commented.

"But an obelisk? For Sekhmet's temple of all things?" The Doctor replied. "Obelisk's aren't created by temples for any other god but Ra and they are ordered by the Pharaoh."

"So they aren't following the rules?"

"No, I think it's crucial to get Katy out of there, at least to try to reverse the conditioning."

"Brainwashed?" Jack asked. He guessed it made sense. The Doctor nodded.

"She really does believe she is a goddess." They reached the building site and were gratefully that there was only one guard. Jack grinned at the Doctor and went over to him.

"Hey there," he said suavely. "You look lonely." The Doctor rolled his eyes and went closer to the obelisk. It was lying on its side and stretched to nearly 20m. From what he could see it was nearly complete, all it needed was the etchings to be finished and to be put vertically. The Doctor looked closely at the symbols on the monolith. He pulled out his glasses and his sonic screwdriver. He glanced up to see if Jack was still distracting the guard and placed his glasses on his nose. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the monolith and used the light to read the symbols. He was surprised at first that they were not hieroglyphics. Instead they were in an alien language, stating the exact purpose for the obelisk. The Doctor figured that it was necessary for the task the obelisk was meant for. The Doctor was about to move to the other side of the obelisk when he saw a flash in the direction of the temple. He pocketed his glasses and the sonic screwdriver.

"Jack," he shouted.

"Yeah I saw it," Jack called back. The Doctor ran passed the ex conman, who started running as he saw the Doctor. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm guessing it wasn't good whatever it was. It came from the temple."

* * *

Menefer had led Katy in the back chambers of the temple after the crowd had left. He waited for her to take a seat and then sat down himself. He knew she wasn't Sekhmet, but he had to keep up appearances. 

"That went well," he commented.

"There is doubt amongst them," Katy replied. Menefer had noticed that since the conditioning her voice had changed. It now seemed more regal and authoritative. He had hoped this would happen.

"You shall need to cleanse them," Menefer replied.

"That is not my duty," Katy intoned. "I am the protector of the Pharaoh and of Ra. That is my job. Given to me by Ra, I am his humble daughter." Menefer nodded.

"They threaten the Sun God," he lied. "They will join the rebels." Ahmed walked into the chamber slowly.

"A group representing the rebels has arrived. They wish audience with the goddess."

"Send them in," Menefer replied. Ahmed nodded and walked back out. "Sekhmet, before they enter, I have a gift for you." He held out a pendant. He walked behind her and fastened it around her neck. "This quartz shall give you your godly powers. All you need to do is think." A group of men walked into the chamber.

"We wish to speak with the Scarlet Lady," the closest one said. Sekhmet stood up.

"You rebel against the Pharaoh." It wasn't a question. The rebels gulped, they knew the legend of Sekhmet.

"We seek a better ruler," the leader said quietly.

"It is not for you to decide. He is god on earth," Katy said strongly. She remembered the quartz pendant her high priest had given her. She focused her thoughts and watched in awe at their power. A light in the shape of a lioness flew out of the quartz. It bounded over to the leader and where it swiped at the rebel large wounds appeared. He collapsed to the floor. The other two rebels shouted and ran out of the room. Menefer laughed and watched as Katy walked out of the room behind them, determined to do the same to them. She followed them outside of the temple and released the lioness again. The flash of light was more noticeable outside in the dark. She laughed as she saw their shocked expressions and embraced the lioness back inside of the quartz.

* * *

**Let me know if any bits are confusing...**


	16. Sands of Time, part 6

* * *

**Sands of Time**

part 6

* * *

The Doctor and Jack ran back to the temple, both were breathing hard when they reached the door. The first thing Jack saw was two bodies on the ground. The Doctor noticed them at the same time and recognised them as two of the rebels from the market. He rushed over to their sides and checked for a pulse.

"Doc," Jack said as he saw Katy standing in the doorway. The Doctor looked up and saw her.

"You reject the Pharaoh," she started. She put her hands on the quartz to release the lioness, but before she could Jack tackled her to the ground. The Doctor was at his side in an instant. He pulled at the quartz pendant and it came off in his hand. She glared at them both and opened her mouth to call for her high priest. Jack covered her mouth with his free hand.

"Let's get her back to the Tardis," The Doctor said. "This maybe the only opportunity we have." Jack nodded and pulled her onto her feet. The Doctor led the way back to the Tardis. Katy struggled in Jack's arms, but couldn't release herself. She growled at them. After a few minutes walking the Doctor pushed open the Tardis doors and held them open for Jack. He pushed Katy in before him and the Doctor locked the doors behind them. Jack removed his hand from covering her mouth.

"Unhand me," she ordered. Jack looked at the Doctor and saw him nod. He let go. "Where are we?"

"Inside the Tardis," the Doctor told her. "You must recognise it Katy."

"I am Sekhmet, not Katy," she replied. "I have never been here before." The Doctor nodded as if he understood and believed her.

"How long have you been in Memphis, Sekhmet?" he asked.

"I am new here," she replied, suspicion written all over her features.

"And where were you before you arrived?"

"I was nowhere," she replied.

"Nowhere?" Jack repeated.

"There's no such place as nowhere," The Doctor said. "You had to be somewhere!"

"I was nowhere. Now I am everywhere."

"They obviously didn't give her a past, they just made her forget," The Doctor commented to Jack. "That shows they were in a rush when they did it."

"You aren't making sense," Katy said frowning. "I am from the heavens."

"But you've never been there?"

"No-I- yes of course," Katy stuttered.

"You're not sure are you?" The Doctor asked. He could see the aliens had done a bad job. He knew what they were now. The obelisk was covered with their name: Thracken. Katy frowned again. She cried out and clutched her head, crumpling to the floor.

"There must have been a fail safe," Jack said, rushing to her side. "You pushed her too far!" The Doctor came to her side and looked into her eyes.

"Doctor?" she said faintly. The two men grinned at each other. She moved her head slightly. "Jack?"

"We're here," Jack replied softly.

"My head hurts," she said lamely. The Doctor helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell us," he replied. "What's the last thing you remember?" Katy thought for a minute.

"The high priest man came into my room and told me to follow him, so I walked out of the room behind him and was grabbed by dark robed men." The Doctor nodded.

"After that they conditioned you," he told her. She looked at him blankly. "They brainwashed you into believing you really are Sekhmet." Katy nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"I remember flashes of it," Katy replied. "I just thought it was a dream. I remember a lioness?" Jack looked at her sadly.

"Katy…you…men were killed," he said slowly. She looked at him with wide eyes. Then it came back to her. The pendant, the lioness, the murders. She closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh god," she whispered. Jack pulled her into a hug. "I couldn't have…I would never…"

"It wasn't you," The Doctor told her strongly. "Katy, I need you to go back in there." She looked up at him.

"First you have to dig up my mother's grave, and now you want me to go back into a place where they will make me kill more people? That isn't fair."

"I know," The Doctor replied. "But I know how to stop them."

"How?" Jack asked incredulously. "We don't even know what they are."

"They are the Thracken," the Doctor explained. "The obelisk that is being built has their language written onto it. It is some sort of spell."

"Thracken…" Jack repeated, racking his brains.

"They are related to the Carrionite," The Doctor said.

"Oh," he replied. "That's bad. What do they want?"

"To take over the world, they believe that Earth is at its most susceptible with all their beliefs of the supernatural."

"Why do they need me?" Katy asked.

"They need a way to control the Egyptians," The Doctor replied. "The priest thought you were the goddess incarnate because of how different you looked. The Thracken would have been thrilled. They must have been searching for someone believable for a while. Now everyone believes you are here to stop the rebels and that the obelisk will unleash your full powers. The quartz they gave you is a weapon; the discharge takes on the shape of whatever the person wants it to. Either Menefer told you that Sekhmet's symbol is a lioness, or he had it programmed that way."

"So what, I'm supposed to go back and act in exactly the same way?" she asked. The Doctor nodded, she sighed weakly. "What if they expect me to kill?"

"Try and avoid it," he replied unhelpfully, he gave her the pendant. "If Menefer asks, say there were more rebels and you followed them. While you are inside the temple, we will stop them."

"You know, I'm fed up of being the damsel in distress," she told them before walking out of the Tardis. She walked back to the Tardis and raised her head confidently.

"Sekhmet," Menefer called as she entered her chambers. "Where did you go?"

"I saw more rebels, they had to be stopped," she lied.

"I see," Menefer replied. "And you managed to stop them?"

"You think I am not capable?" Katy snapped, trying to keep the accent. She was grateful that her friends had always used fake posh accents to annoy teachers. All she wanted to do was talk normally.

"I beg your pardon," Menefer replied, bowing. He knew he had to tread more carefully after giving her the pendant. "Maybe you would like to rest? You've had a busy day." Katy nodded; she wanted to be as far away from the high priest as possible.


	17. Sands of Time, part 7

* * *

**Sands of Time**

Part 7

* * *

The Doctor sighed as the Tardis door slammed back into place. He knew it wasn't fair on her, he knew he was asking a lot from her. He also knew she could handle it. That was the incredible thing about the human race. They just kept on fighting, kept on going. He glanced over at Jack. 

"This won't be easy Jack," The Doctor said. "The Thracken are notoriously clever, they are a warrior race, mixed with Carrionite blood." Jack nodded grimly.

"Think they'll notice that she's not brainwashed anymore?"

"It depends how much she remembers of the time she was," The Doctor replied.

"Have some faith in her Doc, she'll be fine." Jack replied. "Just to show us she can handle herself, especially after that comment." The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Right, we have to stop the obelisk from being finished, without that they can't call home."

"Maybe Katy will be able to manipulate the crowd," Jack suggested. "She might change their views of the high priest and the obelisk. I mean we proved back there that they definitely have doubts."

"These are all chances and maybes," The Doctor said. "Let's get on with it then!" Jack just nodded, he was getting used to the sporadic mood changes that this version of the Doctor seemed to have.

"Can we wait 'til its light?" Jack asked.

* * *

Katy sat at the window in the chambers that had been assigned to her. She sighed again as she looked up at the stars. They had always comforted her. Always reminded her that the world wasn't just a boring job and endless years of schooling. She felt connected to the stars and she didn't know why. She never told anybody as she knew it would sound stupid. She knew it did when she thought about it. She glanced around at the deserted landscape around the temple. She could just about make out the building site. She had calmed down quite a bit since she had left the Tardis. She was still annoyed at the Doctor and also at herself. The Doctor was asking a lot of her, she felt it was too much. Since she had met him her life had changed in more ways than she could tell. An emotional rollercoaster ride, that's what it was like. She had always been strong, more so after the war and she knew she would keep strong. She kept strong for her dad. Now she had to keep strong for herself. She didn't know what she'd gotten herself into, but she was determined to prove herself to the Doctor and Jack. Her thoughts drifted to what was going to happen. She had left before they had formulated a plan, though she guessed they had one. She stood up and walked outside onto her balcony. The temperature had dropped since the scorching sun had set. She wrapped the cloth blanket around her tightly. The dressmakers had left her a number of things on her bed, one was a blanket, it was a thick white material. She stared at nothing in particular and jumped when she heard someone call her name. She squinted into the deep darkness of the ground below her feet. The voice called her name again, this time she recognised it. 

"Who is it?" She called back, wary of a trap.

"It's me, Jack," he called back. "Hang on, I'm coming up." Katy heard the wall crawling plants rustle as Jack climbed up the vines. Katy assumed that as this was a temple, they had enough water to keep plants. She saw a hand grab onto the balcony railing, and identified it as Jack's as she saw a ring identical to the one she wore. She grabbed his arm and helped him climb over the railings. He stood up and brushed himself down. Katy laughed slightly and brushed a leaf out of his hair.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Great to see you too," Jack replied.

"Its not that I'm not happy to see you, believe me I am," Katy said quickly. "But you're risking a lot, if Menefer catches you we're both…" Jack raised his hand to stop her.

"I know, but I needed to talk to you."

"Oh?" Katy said in question.

"We need you to talk to the crowds as Sekhmet," Jack started, Katy felt slightly disappointed by his request, though she didn't know why. "Convince them that Menefer is dangerous."

"But that could be a bad move," Katy responded. "There has to be others and we don't know who they are."

"We have that covered," Jack replied. "Perfect way to draw them out." Katy nodded and glanced down.

"As much as…couldn't I just…the quartz." Jack shook his head.

"No, the Doc said that's a last resort." Katy let out the breath she had been holding; happy she wouldn't be asked to kill more people. Jack saw her relief and smiled slightly. "Don't worry; we won't force you to become a serial killer." Katy raised an eyebrow.

"That's comforting," she replied.

"It should be," Jack said smirking. Katy smiled at him.

"So how should I rally the troops?" Katy asked, the smile leaving her face. Jack noticed her eyes harden slightly and sighed.

"Convince them that Menefer's a jerk?" Jack shrugged. "You have free reign on that one."

"Right, and while I'm doing that what are you and the Doctor doing?"

"We can't say Katy," Jack replied sadly. "There's a chance that they can tell what you're thinking or that they'll try to brainwash you again." Katy frowned at him, hurt that they thought she would betray them. "Don't think that." Jack added quickly.

"Think what?" Katy asked a little unnerved.

"That we don't trust you, that I don't trust you. We do. We don't trust them." Katy nodded, still hurt.

"Fine," she added. "But maybe you should go." She turned to walk back inside the temple. Jack grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Katy, wait," he said. Katy looked up at him, waiting, holding on tight to his hand. "Don't think that we don't care about you. The Doctor wouldn't have sent you back in here if he didn't think that you could handle it. I wouldn't have let him if I didn't. Look, Doll, we can argue till the sun comes up, but either way we both know that this is the best plan we've got so far. Don't worry it'll be alright."

"It better," Katy said quietly, she changed her gaze from the floor to Jack's eyes. "Cos if I die, I'm gonna make your life hell."

"See you there," Jack replied smirking. Katy had to smile. Jack squeezed her hand and turned to leave.

"Jack," Katy called. "How did you know where I was?" Katy's chambers were located in the other side of the temple to where she was forced to change. Jack shrugged.

"The temple's only so big," he replied. "And I had a little help. Remember 'you'll never get lost.'" He picked up her hand and kissed the ring. He jumped from the balcony and disappeared from sight. Katy stood there for a few more minutes, smiling idly to herself.


	18. Sands of Time, part 8

* * *

**Sands of Time **

Part 8

* * *

"No, that's not right," the Doctor muttered. He had gone back to the obelisk. He was determined to see what all of the symbols said. On his previous visit he had only seen the surface marks, but he knew there was more there than met the eye. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at it and blinked as more symbols danced before his eyes. He read them all quickly and shook his head. The Thracken needed to be stopped. He would be the one to do it. How it ended however was there choice. He knew it was close to dawn and that meant that the slaves would be here very soon to continue chipping symbols into the obelisk. He scanned the obelisk once more and sighed. He had read it correctly, even though he had hoped he hadn't, but as always, he was right. He walked back towards his beloved Tardis and hoped that Jack had been successful. After walking the long walk back and hiding from long lines of slaves, the Doctor pushed open the blue police call box and entered the Tardis.

"Finally Doc," Jack said, he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Sorry," The Doctor replied. "You know Egypt: sand everywhere." Jack nodded and smiled slightly. "Did you manage to talk to her?"

"Yeah, luckily she was already on her balcony." He grinned. "These rings are really clever."

"In all my years of travelling, I've never heard of those types of ring working," The Doctor commented. Jack raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"Well it's working now." He paused, he'd think about it later. "Anyway, she knows to manipulate the followers. What did you find?" The Doctor frowned soberly.

"It's worse than I first thought; they actually want to transport the entire human population to their own home world. They want to leave the humans on their war ridden planet and then cultivate Earth as their own."

"Well that can't be good," Jack replied.

"It would be cataclysmic for humanity. At this stage in their evolution…they're still taking baby steps. The Thracken planet is beyond repair. That's why they want Earth. But the humans wouldn't survive."

"And breaking the obelisk…"

"Will leave them powerless," The Doctor supplied. "It means that we can deal with these few Thracken without the entire race bearing down on us."

"Can't have that," Jack replied. "So we wait for nightfall to destroy the obelisk?"

"Yes, once the slaves pack up for the night," he agreed. "If Katy talks to the crowds before we've destroyed it then it could turn dire."

"Let's hope she waits for the next service then," Jack said.

* * *

"Sekhmet," Katy heard Menefer call softly. She opened her eyes and found she had fallen asleep on the chair she had sat in after Jack had left. She sat up and looked around the room.

"Yes," she replied. She couldn't see the slimy high priest, but that probably meant he was outside the doorway. She sighed and stood up; she had been in the middle of a good dream about travelling back to earth, before the war had ripped her family apart. "What is it?" She asked, walking towards the door. She couldn't see anyone and then Menefer appeared. She tried to not look surprised.

"Good morning," Menefer said. "There are some highly esteemed guests downstairs that you need to meet." Katy nodded and allowed him to lead the way. She hoped this meant that Menefer was 'showing her off' to his fellow aliens. He led her into the little courtyard where two men were waiting. From the way they dressed, Katy could tell that one was a trader and the other seemed to be dressed like the men Katy had…killed the previous night. She guessed that made sense: an insider at every level of their plan. They bowed as she entered until she gestured for them to rise.

"What do you want?" She asked them, regally. They looked at each other and Katy could tell that they didn't like being talked to that way. _Good_, she thought. _I'll do it more often._

"You have done well," the tradesman commented, looking at Katy appraisingly. Menefer smiled widely.

"She definitely seems to believe she is Sekhmet," the other added. Katy raised her chin.

"I am Sekhmet." The three men nodded respectfully.

"May I introduce you to Bari and Kahotep," the high priest introduced. She bowed her head slightly.

"What is your purpose here?" She asked.

"We came to see if the rumours were true," Bari lied.

"They are my most trusted friends Sekhmet, it would be wise to treat them so yourself," Menefer explained.

"But that one is a rebel," Katy replied, pointing towards Kahotep.

"No, he is an insider," Menefer quickly told her. Katy stared at Kahotep for a few moments longer, pretending to judge the man for herself. She noticed that he seemed very uncomfortable. She reached up and toyed with her quartz necklace. "No I promise you he is on our side!" Katy thought for a second: she could so easily defeat them right here, right now. But that would make her even more of a killer than she already was. She had been brainwashed before, had had no choice. Now she did. Katy nodded at Menefer.

"Maybe it worked too well," Kahotep said quickly.

"No, she is perfect," Bari replied. Katy figured he must be there leader. "Do we know anymore of her history?"

"No, just that she arrived when she did," Menefer replied. "With those men." Katy tried to leave her face as blank as possible. She watched as Bari nodded.

"When you find those men, have them killed."

* * *

"Time to go," The Doctor told Jack. He moved away from the console and walked towards the doors. Jack leapt up from his seat and followed behind the Time Lord. He had never been a patient man. They walked out towards the obelisk and Jack swore under his breath.

"I think we're being followed," he whispered.

"Yeah, we are," The Doctor replied. "It's a temple guard."

"Does that mean-"

"No, she's safe for now," he said firmly. _I hope,_ he added silently. "Act like you haven't seen him." The Doctor added as he saw Jack reach for his sonic gun. Jack nodded, removed his hand from his gun and carried on walking towards their destination.

"I don't like this Doc," Jack said after a few more minutes of walking. He could plainly hear the man behind them. It was like he wasn't trying to be heard. He was about to voice this thought when an arrow zipped passed his right ear. "Hit the floor Doc." He shouted. The Doctor quickly did as he was told as another arrow pierced the spot Jack had been moments before. He reached for his gun again, but was stopped by the Doctor.

"Allow me," he told Jack. He snuck behind the guard, using the cover of darkness. He put his hands on the guard's temples from behind and closed his eyes. After a few seconds the guard slipped to the floor. He looked up at Jack and shrugged. "More eco friendly."

"How do you intend to destroy the obelisk?"

"Not destroy, no," The Doctor replied. "Something so much simpler and so much better. They would notice immediately if the obelisk was destroyed, what I intend to do is a lot subtler than that," he looked pointedly at Jack.

"Hey are you saying I'm not subtle?" Jack asked, joking.

"I seem to remember you're 'not an out-of-bounds kinda guy'" The Doctor said shrugging, Jack grinned at the memory. "Anyway, this way will buy Katy more time." Jack nodded and listened to the Doctor's instructions.


	19. Sands of Time, part 9

* * *

**Sands of Time**

Part 9

* * *

After Katy had been dismissed from the Thracken gathering she hurried to her chambers. She had to somehow contact Jack and the Doctor to let them know what she had learnt. The only problem was she knew that Menefer would keep guards near her and that made it difficult to do anything. She wished she still had her mobile phone; she had left it in the Tardis, but quickly dismissed the idea as she knew it wouldn't work anyway. She went out onto her balcony, hoping that Jack would come again. She waited for over an hour for him. When he still didn't show up she sighed and went back inside. She had to go down to the temple room soon, to be a part of some kind of ritual. As far as she knew she just had to be present. She was fed up of being in the temple; the pleasure had gone as soon as she had met the high priest. She couldn't wait to get out of Egypt, the culture still interested her, but she would rather have left it as an interest, not an experience. She shook her head slightly. _Ok that may be exaggerating. I wouldn't necessarily wish I never came here, but this experience isn't exactly pleasant. _For the most part she was fed up of the waiting around. She didn't like waiting, she never had. She was also nervous. She had to cause chaos at the temple gathering and that scared her. It wouldn't have if she knew what Jack and the Doctor were up to, and if she had been able to tell her who the other Thracken were. At least she knew who to look out for in the temple. No doubt they would be there, watching how well their 'pet' did as she was told. She sighed again. The one thing she really looked forward to was being able to have a shower.

"It is time." Katy spun around to see who had spoken, then rolled her eyes. Of course it was Menefer.

"I grow tired of these gatherings," she replied silkily.

"You will not have to attend them soon Sekhmet," he told her. Katy wondered briefly if they had found her out. Then she figured that the alien plan would probably be complete soon and that was why. She nodded and walked towards him. She felt nervous flutters in her stomach and knew that if this went wrong a shower would be the last thing on her mind.

"What is expected of me?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Just to be present, you will need to address the gathering, let them know of your action against the plight of the rebels." Katy bit back a reply for that. She knew that way he would know for sure that she was herself again. She followed him down the flight of stairs and into the main temple room. She had been trying to decide the best way to go about convincing the rebels of the 'evil' of the high priest and his fellow Thracken. Of course she was going to miss out the part about them being aliens. They walked into the temple room and the crowds bowed before them.

"Sekhmet is here to assure you that the rebels will be defeated," Menefer announced to them. Katy walked in front of Menefer, putting as much distance between them without being obvious.

"The rebels must be stopped," she told the crowd. They cheered slightly. "As the protector of the God on Earth, I shall be the one to do it. But I know how much the followers of Sekhmet wish to be a part of this. So I say this: join with me, stop the rebels with me. It is after all for your own benefit that you wish them gone." She glanced around the room, and then at Menefer who she noted was smiling. _I'll soon knock that smile off his face, _she promised. "And who better to begin with than the rebels within the room?" Katy saw Menefer look at her sharply, but she pretended she hadn't noticed. "I sense at least three rebels within these very walls. They must be stopped. Any means necessary." The individual crowd members looked around each other, trying to suss out who the rebels were. Katy smiled slightly. "My high priest, could you call your two friends, I want them to be here for this." Menefer smirked and nodded for Bari and Kahotep to come forward. They did so quickly. "Now, my followers, it is these three men that are rebelling in secret." She gestured to them.

"She lies," Menefer said quickly. "She is drunk on power. You cannot believe her."

"Enough of this," Bari snapped. "You have failed Menefer. It is time to leave." Katy watched the three Thracken join hands as Bari pulled out a device. _That's not part of the plan_, Katy thought. She realised that they were about to escape, probably after killing her.

She watched as Menefer pulled out a piece of quartz, much like the one she had around her neck and held her breath as he held onto it and closed his eyes. She knew it was time now; she closed her eyes as well. She didn't want to see death flying towards her. There was a loud bang and Katy dared to open her eyes a crack. The bang had been the temple door flying open. Katy's sighed in relief as she saw Jack and The Doctor jog into the room. She glanced at Menefer and saw her was still powering up his quartz. It would be a big attack. Katy hurried over to The Doctor's side.

"'Bout time you got here," she snapped. "Another minute and I'd be dust."

"Attractive dust though," Jack replied grinning.

"Besides, you were safe the whole time," The Doctor replied. "We had you covered."

"Hmm, sure felt like it," she retorted. The Doctor smiled and looked over at the Thracken.

"I think you'll find that won't work," he told them as Bari was still fumbling with the device. He glanced at Katy. "It's a teleportation device, but we've knocked out its power source. Oh and that quartz you're wearing Mr High Priest, that won't work either." The Thracken looked up at the Doctor. Menefer dropped his quartz.

"He's right," Menefer informed the others as he backed away. "It's not working." Bari growled and pressed a few buttons on the teleporter.

"Neither is this," he snapped. "I'll personally kill you for this Menefer!"

"No, no need," The Doctor butted in. "I think we can safely leave you in the hands of this fine crowd. You see, all your power supply is gone. That means no communications, no teleportation's, and best of all no way for your race to know what happened. Oh sure they'll come looking for you eventually, but by then it will be too late. What do you think Jack, a little mummification?"

"Sounds good to me Doc," Jack replied, glaring at the Thracken. The Doctor nodded.

"Think you can arrange that Ahmed?" he asked as he saw the priest in the crowd. Ahmed nodded slowly.

"But, usually the mummified are dead…"

"Oh, I think we can make an exception, well three exceptions." Ahmed nodded again and gestured for the guards to seize the Thracken. "If they want the Earth was badly, they can be a part of it." He turned on his heel and walked into the side chambers of the temple. Katy watched as the guards pulled the three aliens into the chamber as well. Slightly curious, Katy followed them, with Jack just behind her. The room that the Doctor led them to was what appeared to be a preparation room.


	20. Sands of Time, part 10

* * *

Just a short chapter to round of this little adventure, more will come soon...

* * *

**Sands of Time**

Part 10

* * *

Katy watched in silence as the Thracken were 'prepared' for mummification. She glanced at the Doctor as they were wrapped in white fabric bandages and saw that there was no emotion on his face. It was cold and empty. Katy gulped; she hadn't seen this side of the Doctor before. Jack noticed Katy's discomfort and placed his hand on her shoulder. Katy jumped slightly. She looked back at him and saw the steely resolve in his eyes as well. She knew it had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier to watch. She saw Bari struggling to get free from his bonds. She heard Kahotep weeping and she saw Menefer staring at her. He was still staring at her as the fabric was placed over his eyes. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They were all placed in separate sarcophagi and buried in the sands outside of the temple.

After the Doctor had been sure that the Thracken were securely buried and bound he headed back to the Tardis. Jack had taken Katy to grab her clothing and then to the Tardis. They had left the Doctor as the last sarcophagus was dropped into the sand. Katy was still unsure of how she felt about it all, on one hand she knew that if they hadn't stopped them the human race would have been wiped out, on the other they were now defenceless anyway. Surely that was punishment enough? She looked up as the Doctor entered the Tardis, but avoiding his eyes. She had seen the ruthless side to him, and it scared her slightly. The Doctor noticed this and walked over to where she was leaning.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. Katy nodded her head, but refused to make eye contact. The Doctor sighed. "It had to be done, Katy."

"I believe you," she replied.

"I can relieve your guilt," he said after an awkward silence fell over the two of them. "Of being made to murder those men. I can remove the memory or I can help ease the guilt." Katy looked up at him and nodded. At this point she didn't know what she wanted. As much she didn't want her memories tampered with, she didn't want to live with what she had been forced to do. Even though she wasn't herself when she had done, it had still been her hands that released the beams. The Doctor placed his hands on her temples and closed her eyes. He had learnt to be careful about exposing his memories after meeting Madame de Pompadour. Katy closed her eyes as well.

"This may feel uncomfortable," The Doctor warned her. He found the memories of the murder and focused on them. The scenes ran through Katy's mind as she relived it. A tear ran down her cheeks. Then before she knew what was happening her mind went blank. Her eyes snapped open and she felt the Doctor remove his hands.

"What just happened?" she asked curiously. She had no idea what had just happened.

"I was just checking if the conditioning had caused any damage," The Doctor lied. "And it didn't, you're fine."

"Oh," Katy replied lamely. She shook her head as if to figure out what had happened. She looked over at Jack in question and he just nodded at her. The Doctor clapped his hands together.

"The big question is: where next?" He asked. "I think the future? Maybe a new planet?" Katy nodded and grinned. She still felt confused but she figured it was more to do with being out of synch than anything serious.

"Here we go then, hold onto something!"


End file.
